Vacation
by luvscience
Summary: Forty five hours on a damn bus…forty five hours. How did she get talked into this? Beca, Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey go on a Spring Break trip to Cancun. Beca and Aubrey end up getting closer as their friends thoroughly immerse themselves in the spectacle that is Spring Break.
1. Chapter 1

A/N: Soooo…apparently I'm having really bad writer's block on my three existing stories, so what do I do? Start new ones *shrug* I am working on them, it is just really slow going (and I'm in a little funk at the moment). So rather than dwell in frustration, I'm going with the attitude of keeping writing fun, not frustrating…and putting down on paper what is coming to me.

Summary: Forty five hours on a damn bus…forty five hours. How did she get talked into this? Beca, Stacie, Chloe and Aubrey go on a Spring Break trip to Cancun. Beca and Aubrey end up getting closer as their friends thoroughly immerse themselves in the spectacle that is Spring Break.

Rating: M (language, alcohol use and probably a lemon or two)

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or any of the sequels, so sad.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca looked at all of the students milling around the buses and gave a long sigh, how in the world did she let Stacie and Chloe talk her into this? Before she could contemplate coming down with a sudden illness, Stacie hopped into the space next to her, bumping her with her hip as Chloe ran up behind her and wrapped her arms around Beca's waist. Chloe giggled in her ear, "This is going to be so much fun, the four of us spending 6 whole days in Cancun. Sun, boys, music and drinks galore!"

Beca just nodded, "Don't forget the 45 hours cramped on a bus, each way."

Chloe giggled again, "I know, right. We are going to get to know so many new people from Barden just on the bus ride alone."

Stacie was craning her neck, looking over the crowds surrounding the two buses. She pointed at a couple of guys standing around a cooler, "I wouldn't mind getting to know those guys a little better."

Beca could only shake her head at the redhead's enthusiasm and Stacie's libido. She looked back over her shoulder and almost snorted in laughter at the look of disdain? disgust?, fear?; well whatever it was, Aubrey did not look happy about the prospect of spending the next two days on a bus with 'those guys', much less anyone else in the general vicinity of the buses. She stepped back to Aubrey's side as Chloe released her to check out the crowd with Stacie. Beca leaned over slightly and whispered conspiratorially, "I'm with you blondie, doesn't look fun at all."

Aubrey sighed as she stood next to Beca, arms crossed over her chest, "Remind me why we are going on this God awful bus trip."

She gave a small gasp as she realized what she had said and the look of hurt that passed over Beca's face made her feel more guilty than she already did at voicing that statement. She knew the only reason they were taking the bus to Cancun rather than flying was that this was the only way Beca and Stacie could afford to make the trip. The package deal was less than the flight alone would be if they went on their own. So before Beca could say anything, Aubrey quickly apologized, "I'm sorry Beca, I wasn't thinking when I said that. You know I wouldn't have agreed to even go to Cancun at all if it was just Chloe and me." That seemed to placate the younger brunette some, but the look of guilt still lingered on her face.

Aubrey gave a small smile and nudged her companion with her shoulder, "Come on, let's see what kind of trouble those two have gotten into already and find out what bus we're supposed to be on.

Beca nudged her back, finally letting a small smile cross her normally stoic face before nodding her head. The two didn't have to look far as their compatriots were exactly where they expected to find them, hanging out around the cooler with two of the guys they had been scoping out earlier. When they walked up, Chloe and Stacie smiled at them while they made the introductions all around. One of the guys offered the two new additions a drink and that was when Beca noticed that her two friends were already enjoying a beer. Beca was already dreading the bus ride and she didn't think having a drink before they even started was going to make the ride any better so she politely declined the offer. She gave a small smile at Aubrey when the blonde followed suit.

Just then the bus drivers started announcing last call to stow luggage below the buses before they got started in 20 minutes. The four girls said their goodbyes to the guys (for now) and Chloe linked her arm with Aubrey while Stacie linked hers with Beca (much to the chagrin of their 'partners') and they went to find seats on their bus.

Beca barely suppressed a groan when the two guys Stacie and Chloe had been talking to plopped down in the two seats across the aisle from her and Stacie. Stacie, however, beamed at the two guys and started flirting immediately. Beca sighed as she got her stuff situated, pulling her iPod from her backpack before stowing it under the seat. After the third time Stacie bumped her trying to talk around her, Beca gave her a small glare and asked if she'd rather sit on the aisle. Stacie smirked and nodded. Beca gave an exaggerated sigh and slipped into the aisle so Stacie could get out before Beca slid into the window seat.

Beca had finally gotten comfortable and had managed to drown out the noise around her with her headphones and music when she felt a tap on her shoulder. She looked up and saw a cute redhead smiling at her and pointing at her headphones. Beca gave Chloe a smile back as she slipped her headphones off to see what her friend wanted.

Chloe looked a little sheepish as she started, "Ummm, Beca, since you're just kind of zoning out to your music, can we switch seats? It's really kind of hard to talk around the back of the seats and I don't want to really block the aisle."

Beca raised her eyebrow at the redhead until Chloe started to pout at her. Beca muttered a "Fine!" She gathered up her stuff and waited for Stacie to move so she could get out of her seat. After Chloe slid into her vacated spot and Stacie sat back down, Beca moved back and dropped heavily into her new seat with a huff. Aubrey raised her eyebrow at the commotion next to her and then slid her own headphones out, "I see you've been relegated to the back of the bus with us boring people."

Beca laughed, "Yup. That's me, boring all around."

Beca dug around in her backpack for a few seconds and then grinned in satisfaction as she pulled out what she was looking for. She turned to Aubrey and held out her output splitter (headphone 'Y'). Aubrey smirked at her, "And just what are you proposing with that?"

Beca took a look around the bus, "I'm proposing that we share iPod's. That way we can listen twice as long."

Aubrey followed Beca's example and looked around the bus before nodding enthusiastically, "Good idea, but we listen to mine first."

Beca shrugged, "Fine by me."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Stacie's head shooting around her seat brought Beca out of the zone she was in. She caught Stacie laughing at something and pulled her headphones down and looked around the seat at whatever had caught Stacie's attention. She quickly turned back in disgust. Six hours. Just six hours into the trip and some stupid sorority chick was puking drunk in the back of the bus. Then Beca noticed that Stacie had a beer in hand and was looking a little tipsy. Beca sighed as she got the taller brunette's attention, "Stace, should you be drinking that much on the bus ride?"

Stacie just took a drink of her beer and laughed, "Lighten up Becs, it's our Spring Break!"

Beca gave a tight smile at her friend, "You're right, have fun, but please don't end up like that." She nodded her head towards the back of the bus.

Stacie just laughed again, "You know I can handle my liquor better than that."

Beca laughed with her, "True." As Staice turned back to talk with the guys next to her, Beca muttered under her breath, "But you usually aren't on a bus when you drink."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca woke up a couple of hours later with a kink in her neck. She was trying to be as conscientious of Aubrey's space as possible, so she had fallen asleep completely upright, but her head must have tipped to the side while she slept. She sighed as she looked at Aubrey all comfortable leaning up against the window against a travel pillow (well as comfortable as you can be, sleeping on a bus).

Aubrey didn't even open her eyes, but her hand reached over and lifted the arm rest between them and then she lifted her arm up in invitation to Beca. Beca gave a soft smile as she curled up as best she could against Aubrey's side, whispering a soft, "Thanks."

Aubrey gave a small nod and a smile ghosted over her lips as she whispered back, "No problem."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca slowly came to as she heard whispering above her. That shouldn't be right, she had her headphones on. Then she remembered that the battery ran out on the iPod about 4 a.m. and since everything was fairly quiet on the bus they had decided not to use one of their portable chargers, just in case they would run out before they reached the hotel.

Beca cracked open one eye to see two heads peering at them over the back of the seats in front of them. She saw Chloe smirk when she saw Beca's eye open slightly before she 'whispered' to Stacie, "Awww, don't they look so cute?"

Beca closed her eye again and raised her middle finger at the two giggling girls. She growled (ok, it was more of a whine, but she was badass damn it and didn't whine), "How can you two be up already and be so damn giggly?"

Chloe laughed, "Years and years of practice, young Padawan."

Beca groaned as she shifted off Aubrey's side, hoping she didn't make the blonde too uncomfortable during the night. She looked at Chloe blankly, "That's some movie reference isn't it?"

That got the attention of the guys Chloe and Stacie had been flirting with all night, "You've never seen Star Wars?"

That got the two girls down from staring over the seats to get into a lively conversation about Beca's disdain for movies. Beca grumped, "Most of them are just too predictable, I mean come on Vader is literally father …predictable really."

They guys just sat there with shocked expressions for a moment before turning back to the other two girls and continuing their conversation about Beca's lack of movie knowledge. Beca just sighed and tipped her head back into the seat and closed her eyes. After a few seconds she felt like someone was watching her and she tipped her head to the side slightly and cracked an eye open to find Aubrey leaning against the window with a smirk on her lips. Beca mumbled, "Not you too?"

Aubrey just shook her head without opening her eyes, "Nope, your avoidance of movies seemed to really piss that Treble off. Anything that pisses a Treble off is alright in my book."

Beca moved her head back to a more upright position with a small smile, "One of these days he might even get the hint that I'm not into guys."

Aubrey muttered, "Hopefully soon."

Beca leaned forward and turned to Aubrey, "What? I didn't hear that."

Aubrey finally opened her eyes and sat up, "Oh, I was just agreeing with you."

Beca nodded, "Oh, good because it really is annoying."

Aubrey turned towards Beca and put one knee on her seat, looking over the back of the seat towards the bathrooms. She wondered how bad they were after the puking incident last night. She turned back into her seat and looked at her watch.

Beca smirked as she watched the tall blonde before offering, "We should be stopping in about half an hour for breakfast. I'd wait until then."

Aubrey sighed, "I suppose you're right." It was going to be a long half an hour though.


	2. Chapter 2

A/N: Alright, so I decided to go with what I believe is more movie canon than head canon with Stacie, i.e. the Hunter is real and Stacie uses him often – you'll see what I mean

Thanks for the reads and reviews. Kimmania you are my favorite person right now – I love all of your reviews (and the fact that you like/review all of my stuff). Keep up the good work Also, thanks .HouseofG for your review, I like Mitchsen myself (its why I keep writing it).

Disclaimer: I do not own Pitch Perfect or anything in their universe.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It was almost an hour before they stopped. It took so long that Aubrey was tempted to try her luck with the bathrooms on the bus when the driver finally came over the loudspeaker announcing the impending stop. The Barden students all filed out, groaning and stretching, in front of a typical truck stop. Beca scanned the area and noticed a few fast food restaurants within a short walk, so their options were open.

Beca chuckled as she watched Aubrey moving quickly towards the rest rooms, trying to make it there before the lines started forming (particularly as it seemed a lot of the girls on their bus had also been avoiding the bathrooms). Beca looked for her other two companions without much luck. They had been in front of them getting off, but in her amusement at watching Aubrey, she had lost them in the crowd of students. Beca sat down on the curb just to the side of the main entrance to the truck stop, waiting for Aubrey and hoping to catch sight of Stacie and Chloe.

She startled slightly when she felt a hand on her shoulder, bringing her out of the daze she had fallen into. Aubrey chuckled slightly, "Any sign of the other two?"

Beca shook her head, "Nope."

Aubrey sighed, "Figures. Where would you like to eat?"

Beca shrugged, "We still have over half an hour, so anyplace should work. I'm not picky, so wherever looks good to you."

Aubrey looked into the truck stop, thinking a sit down breakfast might be nice. The line of students still waiting to be seated deterred her from suggesting that, though. She looked around and chose one of the fast food places not too far from the truck stop. The two girls walked side by side to the restaurant in silence, their mutual understanding of the need to not hear the buzz of people talking, if just for the short walk to the restaurant, prevailing.

The two girls sat in a corner of the restaurant, picking at the last of their food. They still had fifteen minutes before the bus would start loading and they didn't want to spend any more time on that bus than they had to, so they sat there in what was becoming an awkward silence. Aubrey finally broke the silence with a question, "So, what made you decide to come on this trip? It doesn't really seem like your thing."

Beca chuckled, "Funny story, I wasn't going to come. Stacie and Chloe tried to gang up on me and begged me to come, but I begged out of it because I couldn't afford it. I thought I was in the clear, but I made the mistake of mentioning it to my Dad on my 'required' weekly visit." Aubrey raised her eyebrow at that and Beca just put her head into her hands, sighing, "So, you remember the trophy incident?" Aubrey smiled, remembering it well. Beca continued, "Well after my Dad bailed me out, he 'insisted' that I come visit with him for at least an hour every Sunday. So, I was talking to him and laughed about how I thought it was funny that Chloe and Stacie would think I would like going to Cancun. It turns out that my Dad didn't think it was funny, in fact he thought it was a good idea and that maybe I would 'be more involved in college' and decide to stay for another year or three and agreed to pay for the trip if we took the bus package."

Aubrey smirked, "But that doesn't explain why you're here."

Beca sighed, "You're right. I wasn't going to tell anyone about that and just let my Dad know everyone had changed their minds, but Chloe got all pouty and asked if there was any way I could come up with the money and you know how hard it is to deny pouty Chloe. I couldn't lie to her, it would be like kicking a puppy." Beca ended with a chagrined smile.

Aubrey let out a little laugh at the ending but then gave the smaller girl a shrug, "She got me the same way. Once you agreed to go she used her pout on me with the excuse it would be a good bonding experience." Aubrey shook her head, muttering, "Damn pout."

Beca laughed at the blonde across from her, "So, this is all Red's fault?"

Aubrey smiled back, "Yup," (she popped the 'p') "we can blame all of this on the ginger."

Beca looked around, "Speaking of the ginger, we should probably get back and find our missing friends."

Aubrey shook her head with a hint of judgement, "Those two are going to be trouble, I can tell already."

Beca picked up Aubrey's garbage and put it on her tray, "Going to be trouble? They've been trouble all year. Did you ever hear the story about how she convinced me to try out for the Bellas?"

A little frown creased Aubrey's mouth as she shook her head, "Only that she heard you sing and that I wouldn't be disappointed."

Beca laughed at the fact Chloe would leave certain parts out, thinking Aubrey looked kind of cute when she frowned. Beca bumped the blonde playfully with her hip as she moved past to dump the garbage, "Well, let's just say she was in the shower with Tom and heard me singing in the shower. She barged in and essentially forced me to sing with her…naked. And before we even start singing, she tells me the damn song is her 'lady jam'."

Aubrey laughed with Beca as she told the story, until she realized something, "Chloe saw you naked?"

Beca blushed, "Yup." (she mimicked Aubrey and popped her 'p' for the blonde).

Aubrey's forehead crinkled as she muttered, "Of course she did."

Beca moved up to walk beside her, "What was that?"

Aubrey gave a strained smile, "I said 'Of course she didn't tell me the whole story.'"

The girls walked side by side to the bus where they waited patiently for their friends to show up. Chloe showed up a few minutes later with her new boy toy stopping by shortly after. Beca looked at her quizzically, "Where's Legs?"

Chloe shook her head, "No clue, her and Shaun took off after they scarfed down their food." She looked at the guy, "That was what, ten, fifteen minutes ago?"

He shrugged, "Something like that."

Beca finally found her, coming around the side of the building with her shirt askew and her hair messy. Shaun followed not long after, tucking his shirt in. When Stacie got to the girls, Beca pulled her close, whispering loud enough so that Aubrey could hear too, "Really Stacie, already?"

Stacie gave her a 'cat that ate the canary' look, "What, the Hunter was famished. He hadn't had anything for a while."

Beca gave her a scowl, while Aubrey gave a humorless laugh, adding, "That was quick."

Stacie smirked, "But satisfying."

Beca groaned, "Ewwwww, TMI Stace."

Stacie just leaned in and kissed her cheek, "That's what you get for being Judgy McJudgerson. I'm on Spring Break and the Hunter is loose."

Beca pulled her back to her by the hand, making her look at her, "Fine, have fun but be safe. Make sure you have your rape whistle. And I do NOT need to hear the details."

Stacie laughed and saluted her, "Yes Mom."

Beca glared at her, pointing, "I mean it Legs, not a word."

Stacie laughed and looped her arm through Beca's, leading the smaller girl back onto the bus.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The rest of the day passed without incident. Chloe and Stacie had given up on talking across the aisle with the Shaun and Josh, settling instead for Stacie and Shaun sitting on one side of the aisle and Chloe and Josh on the other. Beca and Aubrey alternated between listening to their iPods or reading for most of the afternoon. Mid-afternoon found Beca with her eyes closed, listening to some new music she had downloaded just for the trip, trying to mix them in her mind and maybe even find something that would work for the Bellas. She was brought out of her thoughts by a gentle shake of her arm. She opened her eyes and looked around, finding Aubrey smiling at her and holding a deck of cards. Beca popped her earbuds out and raised an eyebrow at the blonde, "Cards, huh?"

Aubrey gave a shrug, "It's something to do."

Beca shrugged back, "Sure."

The two girls each named a couple of games to play, but with the absence of a cribbage board they decided on Gin Rummy. As they were not at one of their places and Beca refused to acknowledge the fact that Aubrey having the cards counted as Aubrey hosting, they compromised and melded their specific 'House Rules'. The entire time they were arguing about whose rules were better, they couldn't help but keep looking at each other and smiling.

After Beca loudly protested, "Oh my God Aubrey, would you get the stick out of your ass and admit that my rules are better," two heads popped around the seat to look worriedly at the two girls. They were quite surprised to find Aubrey laughing at Beca. They watched as Aubrey gently pushed the knee Beca had pointed towards her (as she had turned in the seat slightly and was sitting on one foot). Aubrey saw the two looking around the seat and raised her eyebrow at them, the look on her face asking, 'Yes?'

Chloe and Stacie looked at the Aubrey, then looked at each other, confused looks on both of their faces. Finally Chloe muttered, "Sorry, we just thought it sounded like the beginning of the year all over again and thought we might have to separate you."

Stacie muttered, "Or bury a body."

Beca turned to give the two a mock glare, "Wow, overly dramatic much?"

The two girls gave an apologetic shrug, "Well, you haven't always gotten along."

Beca turned to Aubrey smiling, "Well, we are getting along fine right now, aren't we Blondie?"

Aubrey smirked at Beca, "Yes we are, Hobbit."

Beca had started to turn towards her friends, her head snapping back to glare at the blonde, "Hobbit, really?"

Aubrey shrugged, her face not showing the slightest hint of remorse. Beca growled, "I'm not short, I'm normal sized."

Aubrey held her thumb and finger a small distance apart, "Nope, you're more like fun-sized."

Beca launched herself at the blonde, her hands moving to her sides while her fingers moved quickly, tickling the older girl. Aubrey tried to fight her off unsuccessfully, laughing hard as the smaller girl's fingers dug at her sides lightly. She finally got ahold of both of Beca's hands, pushing them back into her lap while she glared at her, "You bitch, no fair tickling."

Beca strained to free her hands causing Aubrey to tighten her hold, "No, no more tickling, please. You're not a Hobbit, you are perfectly normal sized."

Beca smiled, her hands relaxing back into her lap, "See, you can compromise when you want Aubrey." Both girls started laughing as Aubrey dropped her head onto Beca's shoulder, shaking it slightly.

Chloe and Stacie looked at the two girls, then looked at each other with confused expressions. Finally they both shrugged at each other and returned to their seats to continue conversing with their new boy toys.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca and Aubrey managed to convince Stacie and Chloe to have dinner with them when they stopped. Beca and Aubrey had already made a plan while they were still on the bus, well Aubrey had made the plan and Beca agreed that it was a good plan. Aubrey ran to the bathroom while Beca went straight to the restaurant to grab a table for the four of them. Then when Aubrey was done, she sat at the table so Beca could use the rest room. Aubrey even ordered for Beca when she wasn't back in time.

When Beca finally sat back down, Chloe stared at the two of them, "Alright, when did you two become besties? I thought you two hated each other."

Beca looked at Aubrey and shrugged, "I never _hated_ you, did you hate me?

Aubrey looked like she was pondering the question for a moment, until she heard Beca mutter a laughing 'bitch' under her breath, "No, I can't say that I ever hated you. I was annoyed with you and I definitely disagreed with you, but I never hated you."

Beca looked at Chloe with a smug grin, "See, she never hated me."

Stacie looked at Beca, then at Aubrey, then back to Beca, "But all the fighting and yelling?"

Beca looked at her like she was just not understanding, "So we both believe strongly in our opinions and apparently, we bring out the desire to argue in each other. Doesn't mean we hate each other. I actually respect the fact that Aubrey believes in things so deeply and is willing to fight for what she believes in."

Aubrey looked surprised, then her gaze softened as she looked at the brunette. Chloe ruined the moment by taking both of their hands, "Awwww, my two best friends don't hate each other."

Beca just pulled her hand back, "Oh my God Chloe, you are so weird." The entire table erupted with laughter.

The girls finished their dinner and walked around for a little bit to stretch their legs before they had to get on the bus again. When their driver called out the five minute warning, they headed back onto the bus. As Beca went to sit down, Chloe put her hand on Beca's arm, "You can have your seat back if you want."

Beca looked a little uncomfortable, "Ummm, all my stuff is here now and I bought a cribbage board at the truck stop so Aubrey and I could play."

Chloe looked surprised, "Oh, okay then. I just didn't want you to be uncomfortable for the entire ride to Cancun."

Beca ran her hand up and down Chloe's forearm, "I'm fine Chloe. Besides, it's been good to get to know Aubrey outside of the Bellas."

Chloe beamed, "Totes! I'm glad my two besties are getting along."

Beca just smiled and shook her head at the redhead, "Go get your flirt on Red." Chloe just gave her a look before smiling and slipping into her seat next to Stacie.

After the bus got going and everyone was doing their own thing, Beca set the cards aside and pulled her purse into her lap. Aubrey squawked, "Hey, I was making my come back."

Beca shushed her, "Don't get your panties in a bunch blondie, I'm just getting something for us." After a few seconds of digging around, she pulled out a handful of miniature bottles of vodka and a couple of bottles of orange juice and cranberry juice. Beca shrugged, "I hope you like vodka because that's all I have. But I have orange juice and cranberry juice for mixers."

Aubrey smiled at the younger girl, then pointed at the cranberry juice, "I'll take that one please, and two vodkas."

Beca tipped her head to the side, "Oooo, a woman after my own heart." She smiled to herself as she looked down to grab the items for Aubrey, just catching a glimpse of the blush on the blonde's cheeks. Beca handed the bottles to Aubrey before taking the lid off of her cranberry juice and taking a big drink. Then she opened her two bottles of vodka and poured them into the cranberry juice. She then recapped her bottle and lightly shook it before opening it back up and taking a sip, "Mmmm, perfect."

Aubrey had wondered how she was going to make her drink before she watched Beca. As Beca took her sip, Aubrey repeated the process with hers, smiling and letting out a soft, "Ahhhh" as she took her first sip.

Beca brought the cards back out, looking at the cribbage board in between them. She smirked at Aubrey then, "Looks like someone has a little catching up to do."

Aubrey took another sip of her drink, "Don't get too cocky, who won the first game?"

Beca looked indignant, "By like three points."

Aubrey laughed, "Yes, but a win is a win. And I won and you lost."

Beca laughed with her, "Oh, it's on!"

The girls played until long after most of the people on the bus had quieted down, their soft laughter carrying through the bus.


	3. Chapter 3

A/N: So…just a quick admission, I'm not actually making some of this stuff up. I took a spring break trip back in my college days and it was 30-some hours on the bus, each way. And yes, some girl got sick 6 hours into the trip and yes, the hotel put a limit on our booze and no I did not sleep cuddled against my buddy. So, for full disclosure, some of this is based off of real life experiences.

My writing level may go down for about a week starting Tuesday…Destiny 2: Forsaken comes out. I still plan on writing, but only for about an hour or so each night.

Disclaimer:

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey woke to the sun already up in the East, shining through the window onto her face. Luckily the bus windows were tinted so it was bright enough to be slightly annoying but not enough to make her have to move out of its warmth. She turned her head slightly to look at the weight that was pressing down on her side, giving a small smile at the small brunette that was curled up against her. She thought it was cute when Beca's hand moved up to rub at an itch on her nose before moving back down around her waist, hugging her more tightly.

Aubrey couldn't help herself, she reached over and brushed Beca's hair back out of her face, pushing it behind her ear. When she ran her fingers along her hair again, Beca woke at the movement, giving a small smile up at Aubrey until she realized that she was cuddling the blonde and that Aubrey had just been playing with her hair. While Beca really didn't mind it, she didn't want to make the blonde uncomfortable, so she sat up quickly, mumbling, "Sorry about that, I hope I didn't ruin your night's sleep."

Aubrey was in a similar panic mode, she had been caught playing with Beca's hair. She stumbled over her words, blushing, "Ummm, no I slept just fine, it was no problem. I hope I didn't wake you up…" she looked down at her hands thinking, then looked back up quickly, "I was just brushing your hair back. Because it was tickling my chin. Yes, that's it, it was tickling my chin." Beca gave her a quizzical look because of how funny she was acting, this only caused Aubrey to blush more and look back down at her hands.

Beca plopped back against her seat, looking up at the roof of the bus, "Sorry about my hair, but I'm glad you slept well."

Aubrey looked up and smiled, "Well, it was nice because someone kept me warm all night. Do you think they could turn down the AC at night?"

Beca turned her head and seeing Aubrey's smile, she smiled back, "Glad I could be of some service."

Aubrey raised her hands above her head and gave a languid stretch, groaning slightly as the muscles in her back stretched out. Beca watched, her eyes taking in the blonde's lithe form as her back arched, images of other ways her back could be arching flashing through her mind. Beca quickly looked back up at the roof of the bus, her breath coming in short pants as her cheeks warmed with her blush. What the hell was going on with her, she shouldn't be thinking things like that about Aubrey.

Aubrey finished her stretch and noticed Beca. She grew concerned with the way she was breathing and the color of her face so she leaned over, "Are you feeling okay Beca? You look a little flushed? Oh, I hope you are getting sick, you drove all this way in the damn bus just to be stuck in the hotel room." She scooted a little closer to the brunette, her front pressing against Beca's arm as she pressed the back of her and against Beca's forehead.

Beca didn't know what to do. The images of Aubrey stretching were still fresh in her mind and now she was pressed up against her. She could feel Aubrey's chest against her arm and her hand on her forehead. Beca took a deep breath, trying to calm herself as she closed her eyes, "I'm fine Aubrey, just got a little warm all of a sudden. Must have been in the sun hitting me through the window or something."

Aubrey frowned a little, but Beca's forehead didn't feel too warm. It was definitely not a fever, so why was she acting this way? Aubrey shrugged internally, this was Beca, who knew why she did some things. Aubrey moved back to her seat, sighing, "Well, on the bright side, we only have about two more hours on this damn bus."

Beca smirked from her seat, not even turning her head as she answered, "Two hours going down. We still have forty five hours for the return trip."

Beca smiled as Aubrey gave the response she was expecting, "Fuck you Mitchell, you had to go and ruin my mood, didn't you."

Beca turned her head to the side and looked at the blonde fondly, "It's kind of my job to make your life hell."

Aubrey laughed and dropped her head onto Beca's shoulder, wrapping her arms around Beca's arm, "And you have gotten so good at it." Beca leaned her head against Aubrey's and smiled.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls stretched the last of the kinks out of their limbs as they waited patiently for the bus driver to get to their bags. Beca smirked at Stacie, "So are you going to unpack and then go find meet up with Shaun?"

Stacie wrapped her arm around the smaller girl's waist, bumping her with her hip before moving her free hand in a horizontal arc towards the beach, palm up, "Look at all that fresh meat for the Hunter. Shaun was just the warm-up."

Beca laughed with Stacie, "You are so terrible."

Stacie shrugged with a laugh, "That's not what Shaun said." Beca just shook her head at her friend.

When they got their bags, they headed into the lobby. As they were one of the last ones to get their bags (a product of Aubrey needing to be there early, first on, last off), they didn't need to wait long in the packed lobby for the receptionist to give the rules for the group, "Hotel policy states that you can only take up one case of beer or one bottle of alcohol per person at one time." This was met by a flurry of groans. She continued, "We will store any additional items you may have brought in a special room, make sure to label them properly. You may come down once per day to remove an item. Now, please move up to one of the receptionists and they will help you get checked in."

The girls got in a line and waited patiently for their turn. When they finally got up to the desk they were greeted by a girl about their age. Stacie flirted shamelessly with the girl and even convinced her to ignore the second bottle in her bag. The girls took their keys and headed straight up to their room. Beca was the first through the door and she quickly deposited her bag next to the bed furthest from the door and then bounced on it, yelling, "Dibs!"

Aubrey's brow crinkled in frustration, "Damn it, I wanted to be away from the door."

Chloe looked at Stacie and shrugged, "We're both okay with the bed by the door, why don't you two just share?"

Beca and Aubrey just looked at each other, neither one really wanting to admit that it was alright with them. Stacie and Chloe just looked at each other again, giving each other a small smirk. Stacie then reminded them, "It's not like you two haven't cuddled together before. I mean we did see you two laying on each other on the bus."

The two girls realized that they really had no solid objections to that, so giving each other another look, they shrugged simultaneously and agreed, "Okay" "Fine"

Beca suddenly slipped to the edge of the bed and grabbed her suitcase, hoisting it with some effort onto the bed. She smirked at the other girls, "Good thing they didn't check the big suitcases."

Aubrey looked at her with a confused look until Beca opened her suitcase. The entire thing was full of booze. She had an extra case of beer, seven different bottles of alcohol and a couple of different mixers. Aubrey gaped at the sheer volume of alcohol the younger girl had brought. Finally she asked, "Where are your clothes though?"

Beca laughed, "In Stacie's suitcase. You didn't think this was all mine, did you? Stacie and I decided that it would be a lot cheaper to buy the booze in Atlanta because everyone would be charging an arm and a leg for Spring Breakers. And we packed it all in one suitcase in case anything broke, that way it wouldn't ruin someone's clothes."

Aubrey just nodded, stunned at the planning of the two girls. Beca smirked at her as she took the bottles to the kitchenette, lining them up on the breakfast bar. She turned to her friends and motioned to the make-shift bar, "The bar is open. May I get you lovely ladies anything?"

Aubrey gave a little frown, "It's only 11."

Beca walked over to her and gave her a little hip check, "And it's also our Spring Break, normal rules don't apply for the next six days. You can drink whenever you want and we won't judge."

Aubrey gave a little smile, "Fine, I'll take a screwdriver then."

Chloe piped up, lifting her head out away from the task of emptying her suitcase, "I'll take a whiskey sour." Stacie just gave Beca's ass a little slap as she walked past (earning a small frown from Aubrey), putting her case of beer in the fridge and taking two of them, opening one and putting the other in the freezer.

Beca made a face of disgust, "Oh god Stace, that has to be warm as piss."

Stacie shrugged, "I'm not ready for anything sweet yet." Beca just shook her head at the taller brunette before moving to the bar and mixing up their drinks.

The girls quickly unpacked, putting their things away in drawers and the closet. Stacie jumped into the bathroom first to the annoyance of everyone else. She came out fifteen minutes later, her hair damp from the shower and sporting one of the bikinis she had brought. Beca whistled, "Wooohooo, going all out on day one, there Stace. Breaking out your lucky bikini already."

Stacie shrugged as she leaned around the corner and pulled the beer she had put into the freezer out. When she turned back into the room, she took a drink before answering, "Well, Sarah, the girl that checked us in, gets off at 1, after everything has calmed down from our arrival. She agreed to show me around the area, some of the hot spots."

Beca winked at her, "Like her place?"

Stacie shrugged again, "I wouldn't mind seeing it." Beca laughed.

Stacie took another long drink, "What are your plans there Becs? You want to join us, I'm sure she has some friends."

Beca shook her head, "No thanks, I'm just going to relax by the pool today. I don't want to do anything too strenuous after that bus ride."

Stacie plopped down on the bed, "Your loss."

Chloe stuck her head out of the bathroom, "Mind if I tag along Stacie?"

Stacie looked up to find a pleading look on the redhead's face, "Sure thing, Red. The more the merrier." She looked over at Aubrey who was relaxing in one of the chairs, sipping her drink, "How about you Aubs, wanna come too?"

Aubrey shook her head, "I'm with Beca, not much more than a little sun by the pool for me after that bus ride."

Stacie shook her head at the two girls, "Amateurs."

Beca responded by throwing a pillow at her, "Fuck you Conrad," laughing the entire time.

Stacie looked at her watch, yelling towards the bathroom, "Hurry up Red, her shift is done in five minutes."

Chloe hopped (literally hopped) out of the bathroom fifteen seconds later, sporting her own damp hair and wearing a bikini that didn't leave much to the imagination. Stacie whistled, "Damn girl, you're gonna get you some action in that."

Chloe laughed, "That's the plan. I hope your new friend has someone cute for me."

Stacie chuckled, "Guy or girl? So I know how to ask."

Chloe shrugged, "Does it matter?"

Beca gave a surprised look at the redhead. Chloe just looked at her with a 'what' expression, shrugging her shoulder. Beca squawked, "I didn't know you were into girls?" She looked at Aubrey, "Did you know?"

Aubrey chuckled, "Of course I knew."

Chloe pouted, "What's wrong with that?"

Beca put her hands up to placate her friend, "Nothing's wrong with it Chlo, I just didn't realize. It took me by surprise, I thought you just liked guys."

Chloe continued to pout, "Well I like girls too, sorry."

Beca got up and gave her a hug, "Nothing to be sorry about, Chlo. I'm only into girls so I really don't have a problem with it."

Now it was Chloe's turn to be shocked, "What? What about you and Jesse?"

Beca glared at her, "You mean the Treble that I can't get to leave me alone? That I keep telling I'm gay and who doesn't listen."

Chloe looked shocked, "But you two always look like…well, like you are together."

Beca snorted, "He wishes. I'm just trying to be polite because we have to do so much stuff together between the A Capella things and the internship. But I'm running out of patience."

Chloe gave her a big hug, "Well if you need me to put him in his place, just let me know."

Beca chuckled, "I'll do that Red. Now you go have fun and get you some."

Aubrey sat and listened to the exchange, finding all of the new information about the smaller girl quite interesting. As the two girls were finishing their talk, Aubrey took her drink and headed into the bathroom. She set the drink down on the sink and then put her hands on the edge of the counter, leaning over and staring at her reflection in the mirror. She slowed her breathing down as she contemplated everything she'd found out over the past 48 or so hours, finally giving her head a shake and muttering to herself, "Damn, that just complicates the fuck out of things."


	4. Chapter 4

A/N: Ok, first off I was going to PM kimmania this, but thought some others might like to hear my justification for something she mentioned in her review. The comment was Aubrey finding out that Beca was gay before Chloe. My logic on Chloe not knowing until then is that Beca really was socially awkward in the original PP (when this is taking place). She really didn't have many girl friends prior to this (as she even mentions in the movie) and while she becomes friends with the Bellas, she isn't one to put herself out there (not even for Chloe) when it comes to her sexuality (and she really doesn't care to talk about other's sexuality, but sometimes Stacie doesn't really care and talks about hers anyway).. She tells Jesse, because she needs to get him off her back (even though in my mind he doesn't believe her, she's just using it as an excuse and she'll give in eventually – at least in his mind) and to be honest, it probably took her by surprise at how easily it came out when she was talking with Aubrey, but the mutual disdain for the annoying Treble was a natural point for her to casually mention it. Now the fact that Aubrey didn't bat an eye when she mentioned it was just bonus points for the blonde with Beca. …and there's half a chapter of backstory just in the A/N

The delay in getting this up was because I was rewarding the loyal readers of my least read fic - that I'm currently updating (It was only just a dream) - by posting a couple of chapters for them this weekend. Sorry, I'm partial to the oddball pairings. (yes that was a plug for those of you who haven't read it to head right over and read it).

Alright, the chapter isn't great, it's not terrible either…enjoy

Disclaimer: I get nothing from writing this other being able to keep my vocabulary from disappearing as I get older. I don't have anything to do with the real Pitch Perfect.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was relaxing on the bed when Aubrey came out of the bathroom. Beca had seen Aubrey in various outfits before, tanks, leggings and even a crop top or two. But that was before Beca started _noticing_ Aubrey, things like that stretch earlier and the way her breasts felt pressed against her. Aubrey was wearing a red bikini that looked like it might be half a size too small. Beca felt like all of the moisture left her mouth. This was so not good. Beca tried acting normal, smiling (at least she hoped it was a smile) at the blonde and noting, "Nice, you're definitely going to turn some heads."

Aubrey blushed a little at the compliment, "Thanks, bathroom is all yours."

Beca quickly moved into the bathroom, trying not to stare at Aubrey in her bikini. Unbeknownst to her, she took a position very similar to Aubrey a few minutes ago, leaning against the counter and staring at herself in the mirror. She groaned at herself, "What the fuck Mitchell. That's Aubrey fucking Posen and she probably isn't even into girls." She shook her head, trying to figure out what to do when she noticed that the shower head was a hand-held massaging head that you could take off the wall. She sighed to herself, maybe a little one-on-one time would help keep her mind off of doing things with her blonde bed-mate.

She quickly stripped down and turned the water on, adjusting the temperature so that it wasn't too warm. Thoughts of the blonde sitting in the next room started flitting through her head, starting with that stretch this morning. All of a sudden, Aubrey was stretching like that without her clothes on in Beca's mind. She let out a soft whimper as her fingers ran slowly along her slit, teasing herself a little. She imagined what Aubrey's pussy would look like, feel like. She leaned back against the wall of the shower as she took the shower head down. She set the flow to a setting she liked and directed it between her legs, the pulsing water hitting her clit and bringing out another small whimper. Now it was Aubrey's tongue on her clit, her fingers pushing into her. Beca tipped her hips out, moving the water over her clit and then back off when it was too much, too sensitive. Her fingers pushed in and out of herself, her juices and the water mixing as they dripped down her thigh. Finally, Beca started shaking, a loud groan coming unbidden from her mouth. She quickly clamped her mouth shut as her orgasm continued to hold her in its throes.

She was just coming down when she heard a knock on the door, "Beca is everything alright, I thought I heard you shout?"

Beca let out a shaky breath, hoping that she sounded somewhat normal, "Yup, fine. Just smacked my toe on the tub."

Aubrey waited a second before responding, "Okay, as long as you're alright."

Beca responded, "Mmmhmm, just fine."

Beca waited a minute for her legs to stop shaking and then quickly finished her shower. When she got out, she muttered a curse under her breath. Of course she forgot to bring her swim suit into the bathroom with her. So she wrapped a towel around her torso, holding it up because it barely made it all the way around her body. She walked out to find Aubrey sitting in the chair by the door, enjoying a second drink. Beca held the towel with one hand and gave an awkward wave with the other, "Hey, forgot my swimsuit."

Aubrey gulped, that towel was barely covering anything on the gorgeous brunette. She quickly grabbed her drink and took a swallow to help cover her response. She set the drink down and smiled, "Well hurry up, I'd like to get something to eat so all this alcohol doesn't catch up with us and then soak up some sun."

Beca nodded, "Sounds like a plan." She moved between the beds to get Stacie's suitcase. She picked it up and dropped it on her bed, bending over to dig through their clothes to find her suit. Aubrey stopped breathing, at least that's what it felt like. When Beca bent over, her towel rode up, letting Aubrey see her lips; her red, swollen lips from the attention they had just received. Aubrey smirked, thinking to herself, "Stubbed her toe, my ass." Aubrey felt her own arousal building at the sight in front of her, wondering what Beca was thinking about when she touched herself.

Beca found what she was looking for and stood up, holding it up for Aubrey to see. Aubrey quickly picked up her drink, holding it up to the smaller girl in a toast and took a drink, hoping that she looked more normal than she felt. Beca saw the flush in the blonde's cheeks and thought they should really get something to eat soon so Aubrey didn't get too drunk this early in the day.

Beca came out a couple minutes later with her bikini on and honestly, it wasn't much better than the towel as far as Aubrey was concerned. Aubrey got up when the smaller girl came out and grabbed her cover off of the bed, slipping it on. Beca pulled hers from the suitcase, following suit. Then she walked over to Aubrey, bumping her with her hip, "Ready?"

Aubrey smiled at Beca, "Definitely! Let's get this Spring Break started."

The girls decided to grab a quick lunch at the small restaurant in the hotel. It wasn't great, but it wasn't terrible either, and it was close and inexpensive. When they finished eating, they headed out towards the pool. Beca stopped the two of them in the lobby, "Alright, how about you go grab us a couple of seats and I'll go make us a couple of drinks."

Aubrey nodded, "Sounds good. I'll take a rum and coke this time; something less sweet than a screwdriver."

Beca looked at her funny, "Rum and Coke is less sweet than vodka and orange juice?"

Aubrey shrugged, "The carbonation makes the Coke less cloyingly sweet to me than the orange juice."

Beca shrugged back, "Never thought of it that way. So two rum and Cokes it is."

Aubrey smiled in parting as the two girls took off in separate directions. Aubrey got lucky and found two lounge chairs next to the pool right as someone was leaving. She quickly dropped a towel on one and sat in the other. She was lying back, her eyes closed when all of a sudden she felt someone blocking her sun. She looked up to see a smiling Beca holding a drink out for her. Aubrey returned the smile, taking the offered drink. She took a sip, sighing, "Perfect."

Beca sat on the edge of the seat next to her, rubbing sunscreen into her skin. When she had finished all of the places she could reach, she held the tube out to Aubrey. Aubrey just kind of looked at her until Beca asked, "Can you please rub some lotion on my back. I don't want to get burned my first day here."

Aubrey nodded, sitting up. Beca reached back and pulled her hair to the side, holding it out of Aubrey's way. Aubrey rubbed the lotion into Beca's shoulders and then continued down her back. Beca was really enjoying the light massaging motion of Aubrey's fingers. Aubrey was done far too soon for Beca's liking.

When she was finished, Aubrey handed the bottle back to Beca and then turned, holding her hair out of the way. She looked over her shoulder at the brunette, "Fair is fair."

Beca smiled and squeezed a dollop of lotion into her hands, rubbing them together. She ran her hands over Aubrey's shoulders, rubbing the lotion in before kneading a tight spot at the junction of her shoulder and neck. Aubrey groaned as she massaged the kink in her neck, "God you have magic fingers Beca."

Beca smirked, the alcohol making her a little more flirtatious than normal, "So I've been told."

Aubrey flushed at the statement, but looked back over her shoulder with a smirk, "Mature Beca, real mature." Beca just rubbed over the spot again, eliciting another groan from the blonde and a smirk from the brunette.

The two girls sat in relative silence for the next hour or so, just enjoying the sun on their bodies. Beca was surreptitiously watching Aubrey, her sunglasses hiding where she was looking. Beca noticed that the blonde's head would turn to follow some of the girls that walked past but almost never turned to follow a guy. After watching for a while, Beca sat up and finished her drink. She looked down at Aubrey, "Aubs?"

Aubrey looked up at her, tipping her sunglasses up so the brunette could see her eyes, "Yes?"

Beca rubbed the back of her neck, wondering how to ask such a personal question, "Ummm, this morning we all kind of discussed our sexuality except you. I saw you checking out a couple of girls walking by and just wondered…." she trailed off awkwardly.

Aubrey gave a soft smile, "It's okay Beca, I'm secure in my sexuality. I like girls. I mean I'm open to the possibility of liking guys too, it's just that there haven't been any that have piqued my curiosity yet."

Beca nodded, returning the smile, "Okay, good. I just didn't want to end up saying something that made it awkward." She ran her hand over the back of her neck again, "Or more awkward than that was."

Aubrey's peal of laughter was music to Beca's ears and her soft smile turned into a beaming one. She looked down at her empty glass and then took a look around the pool. She spotted a small stand selling hot dogs and beer. She smiled at the price, "Hey Aubrey, want a beer? My treat."

Aubrey sat up and looked around, seeing the stand that had caught Beca's attention, "At a dollar a beer, it must be some cheap beer." Then she shrugged, "But at this point, beer is beer."

Beca hurried over to the stand and ordered two beers. The cups were smaller than she expected, but they were still decent sized for a buck. She walked carefully back to Aubrey, trying not to spill any of their drinks. She handed one to Aubrey as she took a sip from hers. As Aubrey predicted, it was a cheap beer but at least it was drinkable and it was ice cold. Aubrey took a sip and gave a little grimace. Then she tipped her head back, drinking the entire glass with big gulps. When she finished, she tapped her chest with her fist and then held it to her mouth, covering the burp the chugging had produced.

Beca smiled at the blushing blonde, "Nice one Aubs!" Beca followed suit and chugged her beer. She covered her mouth with her fist, but didn't try to hold it back. Her belch carried a bit from their seats, earning Beca a whoop from a group of guys a couple of seats away. She looked at Aubrey then, who was looking back at her with her eyebrow raised. As their eyes met, both girls broke down laughing.

The girls alternated their afternoon between cooling off in the pool and drying off in the sun in their deck chairs. About every hour one of the girls would run up to their room and fix another drink or run over to the beer stand and grab a couple of beers. Around seven Beca texted Stacie, asking if the two girls were coming back for dinner. Stacie texted back that they were going to grab something to eat at a restaurant just down the block from the hotel and the two girls should join them. Beca looked at Aubrey, reading her the text message. Aubrey leaned back in her chair, a little too relaxed to want to move that far. But she sighed and nodded her head, swinging her legs over the side of her chair and sitting up. Beca texted back that they would be there in about thirty minutes.

Beca stood up and then held out her hand to Aubrey. The taller girl took it and Beca pulled, helping Aubrey up. The two girls walked up to the room side by side, their hips bumping occasionally but they didn't move apart. Beca poured them each another drink as they changed into shorts and tops for dinner. The two girls quickly downed their drinks as they finished getting ready and by the time they got down to the street, they were both feeling the effects of the sun and drinks. Beca smiled as she hooked her arm through Aubrey's as they walked down the street.

The two girls stepped inside the restaurant and were met by the hostess. As Aubrey explained they were meeting someone, Beca scanned the restaurant. As she stood on her tip-toes to see in the back, she saw a redhead and brunette waving excitedly towards them. She nudged Aubrey, "Found them." Aubrey thanked the hostess as the two girls walked to meet the group waiting for them.

Chloe ran over to meet them before they made it to the table, pulling them both into hugs, "I'm so glad you two could come."

Beca smiled at the redhead, noticing her flushed cheeks and that she was a little more touchy than normal, "Have a good day, Chlo?"

Chloe beamed, "We had a blast. Sarah and Allison took us to all of the good places around here." Then she whispered conspiratorially in Beca's ear, "I think Allison is trying to get me drunk."

Beca whispered back, "I think she's succeeding." Chloe's laugh bubbled through the restaurant as she linked her arm through Beca's and led her back to the table.

Beca slid into the open chair next to Aubrey as introductions were made. They already knew Sarah from check-in and Chloe introduced Allison next. Then Sarah introduced Lizzie, who was sitting next to Aubrey. She held out her hand to Aubrey, "It's actually Elizabeth, but everyone around her calls me Lizzie." Finally, they introduced Melanie who held out her hand to Beca, "It's just Mel."

Both girls could smell the set-up from a mile away. They looked at each other with a smirk but didn't say anything. Beca did give a look at Stacie, raising her eyebrow at the brunette across the table. Stacie just smirked and raised her glass to the smaller girl in a mock toast.

Stacie passed the bottle of wine that she had ordered to the two newest arrivals. Beca poured herself a glass and then went to fill Aubrey's glass. Aubrey put her hand over her glass, looking at Beca, "I don't think I'll handle wine very well after everything we've had today." Beca nodded, passing the bottle back to Stacie.

Lizzie smiled at Aubrey, "Well if wine won't work, what is the woman drinking then? I hear they have excellent margaritas here."

Aubrey smiled at the girl next to her, "A margarita sounds just fine." Lizzie flagged down the waitress and ordered two margaritas.

Aubrey and Beca looked at the menus, selecting their food quickly. The waitress came over as soon as the two girls set them menus down. Aubrey smiled at the waitress, giving her order when Beca placed her hand on Aubrey's arm, "Are you sure about that Aubrey, it has mushrooms in it."

Aubrey gave Beca a confused look, so she explained, "You always pick the mushrooms off your pizza. I figured you didn't like them."

Aubrey was completely surprised that Beca noticed that, "Umm, you're right, I don't like them. Thanks for catching that." She turned to the waitress and cancelled her order and told her to come back to her when everyone else had ordered.

By the time they had ordered, the margaritas had come. Lizzie held up hers towards Aubrey, who picked hers up and clinked their glasses together, taking a long sip. She coughed as she swallowed, damn that was a strong drink. Lizzie smiled at her cough, then started up a conversation about what Aubrey was studying and what she wanted to do after college.

Beca was silently stewing over the attention Lizzie was getting when a hand on her arm pulled her from her thoughts. Mel gave her a smile and asked if everything was alright. Beca smiled back, responding, "Sorry, it's just been a long day. I'm a little out of it after being in the sun so long."

Mel laughed, a sound that Beca found she liked. Mel explained that she had the same problem when she first got down to Cancun, but now she doesn't do to badly if she has to be out in the sun all day, as long as she doesn't do it too many days in a row.

Beca felt a hand on her other arm. She turned to find Aubrey looking at her with a small frown, her forehead crinkled in the same way it did when Amy wasn't doing her cardio. Beca smiled at her, "What's up Bree?"

Aubrey pointed at the salt shaker, "Can you please pass me the salt?" Beca reached out and grabbed it, handing it back to the blonde. Aubrey smiled at her, "Thanks."

Both girls went back to their conversations. When there was a lull in their conversation, Beca sat back and looked around the table, smiling at her friends enjoying themselves. Then she noticed Lizzie's hand stroking lightly up and down Aubrey's arm. She leaned forward and rubbed Aubrey's shoulder lightly. Aubrey turned to her with a smile, "What's up Becs?"

Beca smiled back at her, "I was just wondering if you could pass me some of that bread, it is so good."

Aubrey nodded, reaching out and grabbing the entire basket. She held it out to Beca who took a couple of pieces and set them on her plate, "Thanks Aubs."

Aubrey nodded, "No problem Becs."

The rest of the meal was fairly uneventful, with the Beca or Aubrey inserting themselves into each other's conversations periodically. When the waitress brought the dessert menus, Aubrey noticed Beca's finger sliding down the page as she read about each dessert. Her finger paused on one and Aubrey could tell you it was something chocolate without even having to read the menu. Then Aubrey saw Beca's eyes go to the price and then she sighed. Aubrey smiled as she picked up her own menu, finding the dessert Beca had been looking at easily.

Aubrey ordered the Devil's Delight for dessert. When it came she could see Beca's mouth watering just by looking at it. She took a few bites and then pushed the plate between her and Beca. Beca just looked at her until Aubrey explained, "There's no way I'm going to be able to eat all of this, have some so I don't make myself sick."

Beca shrugged, grabbing a fork and helping herself to a bite. She held her hand up to her mouth as she chewed, emitting a very lewd moan, "Fuck that is soooo good."

Aubrey's body shivered at the sound, but she responded. "I know, right. Now you see why I couldn't finish this on my own, it's just so rich."

They settled their checks and the six women invited Aubrey and Beca to go bar hopping with them. Beca looked at Aubrey before responding, "I'm kinda beat guys, sorry. Maybe tomorrow night?"

Aubrey sighed, glad Beca spoke up first, "I'm tired too. Sorry to be party poopers everyone."

The other girls were a little disappointed but said they understood. They watched the two girls walking down the street to their hotel, side by side. Every once and awhile one of the girls would bump their hip into the other. When they were about half a block away, Lizzie turned to Stacie, "Why didn't you warn us they were dating."

Stacie sputtered, "What, they aren't dating."

Lizzie shrugged, "You could have fooled me."


	5. Chapter 5

A/N: Notes at end today except the following disclaimer – no, I am not trying to kill you bechloeorbhloe, just saying (although fanning might be required). Thanks for reading and reviewing!

Reminder, this fic is rated M for a reason.

Disclaimer: Sigh, I don't own anything related to the PP franchise, even though I've watched the movies a bunch of times.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The next day went pretty much like the first, except Stacie and Chloe spent a little more time with the two girls. They started their morning with drinks on the terrace (tiny balcony), fuzzy navels and Irish coffee, because what morning isn't started with orange juice and coffee? The spent the rest of the late morning down on the beach, soaking up some sun and playing in the surf. Stacie giving herself a small smirk when Beca tackled Aubrey into the waves and the blonde came up laughing rather than yelling. The early afternoon was spent resting in their room, out of the sun for a bit. Aubrey and Beca played some cribbage while Stacie and Chloe took a nap (getting in at the crack of dawn tended to tire some people out). They finished off the afternoon with some shopping, picking up some souvenirs from some of the nearby stores.

The girls hit the club in their hotel when they got back, grabbing a few drinks. The girls danced with each other and Stacie and Chloe even danced with a few cute guys. Around ten, Stacie looked at her watch, "Oh shit, Sarah's getting off soon." She turned and winked at Beca, "And I'm hoping to as well."

Beca groaned, but teasingly responded, "So, Sarah again. I thought the Hunter was looking for fresh meat?"

Stacie got an evil grin on her face, "Mmmm, but Sarah's so good with her hands. She has such nice long fingers."

Beca glared at the girl, "I told you no details Stacie. Ewwwww."

Stacie laughed as she pulled the shorter girl into a hug. Then she turned to include Aubrey in the conversation, "So, are you two up for some club hopping with us tonight?"

Aubrey looked down at her hands, not wanting to be the one to ruin their fun but she really wanted to enjoy the party cruise they had planned for the next day. So she shook her head, "Sorry Stace, I'm gonna head up in a little bit and rest up for tomorrow. I'm not quite as used to all of this partying."

Stacie looked at Beca. Beca wouldn't have minded hitting a few clubs, but she didn't want Aubrey to feel bad for wanting to rest up for tomorrow (because she did have a point, the party cruise was a lot of money to Beca and she wanted to fully enjoy it). So Beca shook her head, "I'm with blondie. I'm gonna rest up for tomorrow so I can drink you two lushes under the table." Her response earned her a soft smile from the blonde next to her.

Stacie smirked, "You can try, but you're so small that you can't possibly hold that much liquor in you."

Beca just flipped the taller girl off across the table, laughing.

After Stacie and Chloe left, the two girls danced to a couple of songs and had one more drink before heading up to their room. Beca smirked as she plopped down on the bed, "Wanna get your ass kicked in cribbage again?"

Aubrey scowled at the younger girl, "I haven't gotten my ass kicked yet. Losing by less than ten points is never considered an ass kicking."

Beca laughed, "If that's what you have to tell yourself."

Aubrey laughed as she pinched Beca's foot when she walked past. She stopped in the doorway to the bathroom, leaning out around the doorframe, "Sure. Make us a couple of drinks and then get into some comfier clothes."

Beca gave a mock salute, "Yes ma'am."

Aubrey gave a mock glare, "Chop, chop. That was an order." Beca laughed as she scooted off the bed to make the girls their drinks.

They were two hands into their game when Aubrey softly spoke without looking up from her cards, "You could have gone out with Chloe and Stacie, I would have been fine."

Beca shrugged, "You did have a point, and besides I really didn't want to watch Stacie and Sarah hanging all over each other." Beca gave an exaggerated shiver.

Aubrey gave a little frown because that was another reason she didn't want to go, she didn't know how she would have handled Mel flirting with Beca all night. But she wasn't going to admit that out loud, she could barely admit it to herself.

Then she heard Beca continue softly, her eyes never leaving her cards, "Besides, I like spending time with you."

Aubrey smiled at her cards, "I like it too."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four girls walked up the ramp to the boat they were going to spend the day on late the next morning. They were talking excitedly about the different activities planned throughout the day and everything they wanted to do. Of course Stacie drug everyone to the bar first, ordering four shots. She passed each girl a shot, then held hers up in a toast, "Here's to good friends, good times and getting lucky." Beca just shook her head at her friend before lifting her glass and tipping the shot back.

The girls drank and danced, sat in the hottub and sunbathed the early afternoon away. The boat docked in the middle of the afternoon, letting people get off to explore the nearby ruins. Aubrey looked around the group, "Anyone want to go to the ruins with me?"

Stacie eyes a group of guys standing a bit further down the bar, "Nope, looks like I've got a little hunting to do."

Chloe looked up, her cheeks flushed, "Sorry Bree, I'm going to go sit down and rest a bit. Otherwise I might not make it through tonight."

Beca shrugged, "I'll go. I've never been to Mayan ruins before."

Aubrey smiled, glad someone volunteered to go with her, because she really wanted to go but she wasn't going to go by herself. She grabbed Beca's hand and gave it a squeeze, "Thanks Becs."

Beca smiled back, "No problem Bree. Besides, some exercise might just help me work off some of the extra calories from all of the drinks."

The two girls walked around the ruins for over an hour. Aubrey was fascinated by the structures but Beca spent most of the time watching Aubrey, thinking about how she seemed to almost glow when she was excited. Aubrey turned to point something out and caught the younger girl looking at her. She tipped her head to the side, "What?"

Beca shrugged, "Nothing, I was just watching how excited you get over these ruins."

Aubrey blushed and started to say something to down play her fascination, but Beca smiled at her and shushed her, "It's not a bad thing Aubs." Aubrey blushed again, giving Beca another soft smile.

Aubrey looked at her watch, swearing under her breath. Beca gave a little frown, but Aubrey explained, "I wanted to get a little further in, but we've got to head back now."

Beca shrugged, "If there's enough time, maybe we can come back another day."

Aubrey linked her arm through Beca's as they started back, "I'd like that."

The boat stopped at a private beach on the way back to Cancun for a cookout on the beach. There was plenty of food and of course there was more booze to be drunk. The girls got challenged to a volleyball game, much to Beca's chagrin. But after a lot of coaxing and a couple of shots, she agreed to play. After the other team made a good play, one of the girls slapped another on the ass, telling her 'good play'. A couple of plays later, Beca got a lucky shot to land in on the back corner. Aubrey walked past her and gave her ass a slap. Beca turned to her, "What the fuck dude?"

Aubrey laughed, "Haven't you noticed that's what they do after a good play?"

Beca playfully scowled, "But dude, my ass." Aubrey just winked at her.

Turnabout is fair play, so when Aubrey made a decent play a little later in the game, Beca walked by and gave her ass a slap. Aubrey turned to say something, but saw Beca looking at her with her eyebrow raised, just daring her to complain. Aubrey huffed and moved over into her spot without saying a word to the now smirking Beca.

After doing their round of shots for losing, the girls headed back onto the boat for the return trip to Cancun. They found a lounge with karaoke and spent the rest of the trip back, drinks in hand while taking their turns singing some of their favorite songs. Chloe even convinced Beca to do the version of Cups that she sang for her audition and she received a standing ovation when she finished. Beca laughed and pulled the redhead towards her by wrapping her arm around Chloe's neck, "You know I never would have done that sober, right?"

Chloe laughed, "Of course I know that silly."

As soon as the boat docked, the girls were quickly heading back to their hotel to change. They were meeting Sarah and the girls to go club hopping. When Aubrey came out of the bathroom in a tight red dress that hugged her everywhere it should, Beca almost dropped her drink. Aubrey wasn't as lucky, when Beca came out in her LBD, she was in the middle of a drink and choked, spitting it out in a spray in front of her. Beca looked over at her, concerned. Aubrey just waved off the look, explaining that she just swallowed wrong.

The girls weaved down the street, arm in arm. Aubrey hadn't been this relaxed (or drunk), well in as long as she could remember. Being on Spring Break with her friends, with Beca, made her forget about everything for a few days. She was going to just enjoy every minute she could. She hip checked Chloe as they walked, causing the four girls to veer right. Chloe laughed and hip checked her back, causing her to bump into Beca, causing everyone to laugh again.

Sarah and the other girls were already waiting for them at the first club. They were standing around a table next to the dance floor, a round of shots already waiting for the girls. When everyone was ready, they tipped their shots in a toast and downed them, some of the girls letting out a big whoop as they finished.

The girls spent the next half hour on the dance floor. Sarah and Stacie started grinding against each other, lost in their own world while Chloe and Allison had their hands linked as they danced. Aubrey tried to get closer to Beca as they danced but every time she thought she had the smaller girl's attention, Mel would tug on her hand, pulling Beca closer to her.

Beca wasn't having much better luck, because in addition to trying to fend off Mel she was getting more and more pissed that that Lizzie chick was making the moves on Aubrey. Her hand would run down Aubrey's side while they danced and Beca even thought she saw Lizzie grope Aubrey's ass once. All of the alcohol wasn't helping either of them at all.

Two clubs later found the girls in a rowdier bar with less dancing and more activities going on. One of the waitresses was going around providing body shots to guests. Aubrey decided to push her luck, "Beca, I bet you can't do a body shot from me."

Beca looked at her, shocked, "Aubs, it would ruin your dress."

Aubrey pointed at another group doing one out of a shot glass instead of out of their belly button. Beca had no real way out without hurting the blonde's feelings. But then again, she had no issues with putting her lips against Aubrey's skin and lips. The waitress brought the tequila, lime and salt over to their table and poured the shot. She handed Beca the salt and Aubrey the lime. Aubrey put the lime in her mouth and waited. Beca walked over slowly, looking into Aubrey's eyes. She didn't break eye contact until she stood on her tip toes to trail her tongue along the junction of Aubrey's neck and shoulder. She tapped a little salt onto the skin and looked back into Aubrey's eyes, double checking that she was still alright. Seeing nothing to stop her, she licked the salt off of Aubrey's neck, tipped the shot back and then pulled down on Aubrey's neck to take the lime from her mouth. Their lips brushed and Beca wanted more, but she was pulled back by Mel who was excited, "My turn."

Beca just kind of stood there in shock as a lime was pushed into her mouth and Mel licked her neck. Suddenly Mel's lips were on hers as she took the lime and then she started to kiss her. Beca's eyes flew open and saw a very upset Aubrey storming out of the club. She pushed Mel off of her and pulled Chloe back from going after Aubrey. She looked hard at the redhead, "I've got this, but just in case you and Legs better stay away for a while; at least until she cools off." Chloe looked confused but nodded at the brunette. Stacie gave Beca a sad smile, mouthing 'sorry' to her just before Beca turned and ran after Aubrey.

Aubrey had a pretty decent head start on Beca, but she wasn't quite as used to drinking as the Freshman was. Even then, Beca didn't catch up to her until they reached the bottom of the stairs at the hotel. Beca grabbed Aubrey's arm, tugging her back so that the blonde would look at her. Aubrey roughly pulled her arm away, angrily whispering, "Leave me alone Beca."

Beca followed her up the stairs, using the same tone as Aubrey, "What the fuck Aubs, why are you so mad at me?

Aubrey opened the door to their floor, turning to the smaller girl and responding, "Why don't you go back to Mel's place, that's where you'd rather be."

Beca stormed past her to open the door for her when she stumbled into the wall, "I don't want to go back to Mel's. Why would you even think that?"

Aubrey returned the favor by storming past Beca, "Well she couldn't keep her hands off you all night."

Beca came into the room, slightly slamming the door as she angrily retorted, "Like you should talk, Lizzie couldn't keep her hands off of you all night either, why aren't you with her?"

Aubrey turned to glare at the brunette who was leaning against the door looking at her with an angry, hurt look. Beca took a step away from the door. Aubrey took her eyes off of Beca's for a split second, her eyes dropping to the smaller girl's lips. That's all it took. All of a sudden Beca was moving towards her and Aubrey took a step to meet her.

The two women came together in a crash of lips and teeth (and fists). Beca moved to grab the sides of Aubrey's head to pull her towards her just like one those passionate kissed in the movies the Bellas always made her watch, it seemed Aubrey had the same idea. One side worked out fine, but their hands hit on the other. Their attention too focused on bringing their lips finally together, the two girls barely noticed, Aubrey just shifted hers out, Beca hers in, and their hands ended up where they were heading originally.

Beca was angry that Aubrey thought that she had anything to do with Mel's behavior and she was going to show her that the only woman she was interested in tonight was right there with her. She turned the two of them around and moved them backwards until Aubrey was pushed against the door. When Aubrey's back hit the wooden door, she gasped, breaking the kiss. Beca took the opportunity to trail wet, open mouthed kisses down Aubrey's neck. Aubrey moaned lewdly and grabbed Beca's cheeks, pulling her back up into a messy kiss.

Beca's hands dropped to Aubrey's hips, her fingertips tugging the material of Aubrey's dress up. It was moving too slowly for Beca so as soon as she could reach the hem of Aubrey's dress without breaking their kiss, she just grabbed it and shimmied it up over Aubrey's hips. Aubrey gasped as her dress was pulled up around her waist and then Beca's hands slid down and ran lightly over Aubrey's panties. Beca took Aubrey's lower lip between her teeth as she looked into those blue eyes when she pushed Aubrey's panties to the side and pushed a single finger up inside of her.

Aubrey rolled her hips as she pulled her head back enough to free her lip, then pulled Beca back into a passionate kiss, her tongue dipping into Beca's mouth as they fought for dominance in the kiss. Beca soon slipped a second finger inside of Aubrey, the palm of her hand pressed flat against Aubrey's mound, rubbing over it each time she thrust with her fingers. Aubrey's head tipped back as her hands slipped from Beca's cheeks to her shoulders. Her hips were bucking erratically as she dug her fingers into Beca's shoulders, her mouth suddenly locked in an 'O' as her legs started shaking. Beca slid her free arm around Aubrey's waist, whispering, "That's it Aubs, let go. I've got you. I've got you." Aubrey took a shuddering breath as she fell forward into Beca; leaning some of her weight on the smaller girl.

Beca ran her hand up and down Aubrey's back as her other hand continued to lightly stroke along the blonde's slit. Aubrey looked up after a moment with an angry seeming look at the brunette. She put her hands on Beca's shoulders and pushed her back slightly. For each step Beca was pushed back, Aubrey followed. Beca's knees finally hit the edge of their bed and Aubrey gave an evil smile, pushing her backwards. Beca bounced off the bed and before she even came to a full rest, Aubrey's hands were reaching under her dress to pull off her panties. Fuck, Beca was so wet and turned on right now that she wiggled her hips and kicked her legs to help Aubrey get those panties off faster. Aubrey grabbed her hips and pulled her to the edge of the bed and then bunched the hem of her dress up on Beca's hips. She stood between Beca's legs and gave each knee a little tap with her own until Beca spread her legs for the blonde.

Aubrey smirked down at the brunette as she stood over her, her fingertips moving down to slide up and down the wet slit that was now open for her. Beca groaned, "Please Aubrey, please."

Aubrey smiled, "Mmmm, that's my good girl." Then she rewarded Beca by slipping her fingers inside of her, slowly moving them in and out. After a few minutes, Aubrey stopped, slipping her fingers out of Beca. Beca whined, "Noooo, please Aubrey, I need you."

Aubrey knelt down between Beca's legs and licked along her slit before her tongue focused on her clit as she pushed two fingers back inside the begging brunette. Beca's hands slid through Aubrey's hair as she tipped her head back, "Fuck, that's it Aubs, please."

Aubrey looked up to find the top of Beca's dress pushed down and the younger girl pinching her own nipples as she got closer and closer to the edge. Aubrey finally stopped teasing Beca, pushing her over the edge as Beca screamed her name, thanking her again and again.

Beca smirked at Aubrey as she sat up, "I think we need to lose these dresses." Aubrey just nodded, standing up and slipping out of hers.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Aubrey woke up slowly, only a mild headache considering how much she drank yesterday. She rolled onto her side and that's when she noticed that she was naked and there was a naked body next to her. The entirety of last night flooded through her memory and she started swearing internally as she shot to the edge of the bed, wrapping the sheet around her naked body.

This was not acceptable to the now-not-sleeping Beca Mitchell, who scowled, "Dude! Give me my covers back."

Aubrey started panicking, Beca probably didn't even remember last night. They were both pretty drunk, maybe she could blame it on that.

Beca rolled up against Aubrey's back, "Aubs, please don't overthink this." Well that meant that she at least remembered last night.

Aubrey looked down at her hands, not even knowing what this was. So she bit the bullet and asked, "What exactly is _this_ Becs?"

Beca ran a hand slowly up and down Aubrey's back, "Well, I'm ok with it being whatever you want. If you want it to be a one-time thing, I can live with that." Beca paused, waiting to see if Aubrey would say anything. When Aubrey wouldn't look away from her hands, Beca continued, "Or it could be a more than one-time thing."

Aubrey sighed, "I don't really do the friends with benefits thing."

Beca reached around and grabbed Aubrey's hand, taking it in both of hers and running her thumb lightly over the back of it, "I was thinking something more along the lines of dating."

Aubrey turned to her with a stunned expression, "You want to date me?"

Beca nodded, "If you hadn't figured it out yet, I kinda like you. Like a lot."

Aubrey got the biggest smile on her face. She let go of the sheet and leaned down to kiss Beca as she brought her leg up to drape over the brunette. When she broke the kiss, she whispered, "Well I kind of like you a lot too."

The girls kissed slowly. Last night was hot, messy, lust filled kisses. This morning was long, slow, loving kisses. Last night was hot, dirty sex. This morning was slow, passionate love making. The girls moved to the middle of the bed where Beca rolled Aubrey onto her back and trailed kisses all over the blonde's body. Aubrey's skin was on fire, every place Beca's lips touched sent little shocks through her body. Beca's mouth ended its journey between Aubrey's spread legs. Beca loved the taste of Aubrey and she licked and lapped to get every bit of her as possible. Aubrey came with her fingers wrapped in Beca's hair, tugging her mouth hard against her clit.

She pulled the smaller girl up and gave her a deep kiss, slowly rolling over. Beca loved the feel of their bodies pressed together, the way Aubrey's breasts felt against hers. Aubrey continued to kiss Beca, her thigh rocking against Beca's core. Finally, Beca couldn't take it anymore, she tipped her head back, interrupting their kissing and whined, "More Aubs, please, more."

Aubrey slid a little more to the side as she dipped her head to kiss her new lover again. Her hand slid down Beca's body, her fingers finally sliding through her wet folds. Beca's fingers wrapped in the bedsheet as Aubrey's fingers pushed inside her, pushing in and out at a quick pace immediately. Aubrey knew how close she was and didn't want to waste any more time in getting her there.

Beca's hands couldn't stay still, moving between Aubrey's hand between her legs, urging it on, to grabbing her hips, to her cheeks, pulling her into another kiss, to their current position, fingers digging into the bed at her sides. Beca whispered, "Fuck, fuck, fuck, that's it Aubs, that's it…"

Just then a small beep penetrated the girls' minds but the meaning didn't register fast enough. The door opening did register though and a laughing Stacie and Chloe walked through the door to stop suddenly at the sight in front of them.

Beca's mind was too focused on her approaching orgasm to care, so when Aubrey started to pull away her first instinct was to grab her hand and hold it against her, "No, no, no…so close Aubs, please."

Aubrey was mortified at being caught like this, her face and chest flushing deep red. She was so turned on by Beca's begging that she almost continued, but the sense of propriety that had been instilled in her since birth took over as she quickly pulled away and grabbed the sheets to pull around them.

Stacie and Chloe just stood there for a second, mouths hanging open until Chloe grabbed Stacie's arm and pulled her out the door, muttering, "Sorry, sorry. Oh my God we are so sorry."

Aubrey looked at the closing door and then lay her head on Beca's chest, her arm draped across her. She let out something between a laugh and a cry, "Sorry about that Becs, but I just couldn't go on with someone watching."

Beca gave a soft smile and kissed the top of Aubrey's head, "It's ok Aubs, thirty seconds earlier and I might have beat you to the sheets."

Aubrey leaned up and kissed Beca for being so understanding. Then she sighed and slipped out of bed, grabbing a shirt and panties to put on. Then she tossed Beca hers, watching as the smaller girl got out of bed and put them on. Beca turned to see the blonde watching her, "What?"

Aubrey smiled, "Nothing, just admiring your sexy body."

Beca blushed slightly as she walked over and kissed Aubrey. Then she sighed, looking at the door, "I suppose we should get this over with."

Aubrey's lips pulled into a tight line as she nodded. Beca opened the door and stepped back, letting Stacie and Chloe back into the room. As they walked past, Beca muttered, "You two suck."

Chloe looked a little guilty at the rebuke but Stacie just beamed. Chloe tried to defend herself as she dropped onto the bed, "Well it's not like we knew you two were…" she motioned up and down the bed.

Stacie dropped down next to her, "But damn, you two look hot together. If you ever are thinking about a threesome…"

Beca glared at her, "So not appropriate, Stacie." Stacie shrugged. Beca moved over to take Aubrey's hand, noticing how uncomfortable she was looking. Beca leaned down and rubbed her hand over Aubrey's cheek, "What is it Aubs?"

Aubrey just gave a little shrug, "Just really embarrassed."

Beca's natural insecurities started rearing their ugly heads, "Because you got caught with me?"

Aubrey took little time in reassuring the smaller girl that wasn't exactly the case, "Just being caught." Her lips brushed over Beca's, "I'm glad it was with you though."

Beca smiled at her, returning the kiss. Then she gave an overly dramatic sigh, "And I need a shower."

Aubrey smiled at Beca, giving her hand a squeeze before she walked away. Beca closed the bathroom door and Aubrey smiled fondly at it. Then she remembered their first day there and the showerhead, a little frown crossing her face. She turned to Chloe and Stacie, "I think I'm going to join her."

Chloe looked a little shocked at how bold her friend was being but it quickly morphed into a smile, "You should, it looks like you could use one." She winked as Aubrey started to blush.

Aubrey closed the door quietly behind her. She quickly shed her clothes and pushed the shower curtain back. Beca jumped slightly at the unexpected intrusion, the water moving away from clit and a blush started forming. She looked a little stunned as Aubrey stepped seductively into the shower, taking the showerhead from her. Aubrey quickly stifled any apologies with a kiss as she directed the spray back between Beca's legs. She heard Beca moan into the kiss, so she deepened it. When they broke the kiss, Aubrey ran her fingers through Beca's hair, pushing it back from her face, "No girlfriend of mine should be spending alone time in the shower, this is my job now." Then she put the showerhead back up on its hangar and held Beca against the wall as her fingers slipped inside her. Beca was so worked up already and the almost possessive tone in Aubrey's words were such a turn on that it didn't take long until Beca was leaning against Aubrey, holding on to her tightly as her body shook with her orgasm.

When she had recovered, she leaned up and kissed Aubrey, her hand moving to return the favor. Aubrey stopped her hand, resulting in a pout forming on Beca's face. Aubrey kissed the look off of her, explaining, "I'm a little sore from our workout last night and this morning and the two girls are still out there, so we should get back to them and let them know what's up."

Beca gave her a quick kiss back then moved them so Aubrey's back was to the water. She reached up and tipped the blonde's head back with her hands, running her fingers through her hair to ensure it was thoroughly wet. Then she squeezed some shampoo into her hands and lathered the blonde's hair up, her fingertips massaging Aubrey's scalp. Aubrey groaned. Beca smiled as she brushed a small line of shampoo that was trying to drip towards Aubrey's eyes. She finally moved Aubrey's head back under the water, working her fingers through the golden locks to ensure she got every bit of the shampoo out.

Ten minutes later, the girls walked out of the bathroom holding hands. They found Stacie and Chloe in the kitchen, having their morning libations. Beca stepped in front of Aubrey, taking Aubrey's hands and wrapping them around her waist. Aubrey leaned into Beca, resting her head on Beca's shoulder as they talked. Beca asked, "Did you two have a good night?"

Stacie nodded with a smile, "Pretty good night, but apparently not as good as yours."

Beca removed her hand from where it was slowly stoking along Aubrey's forearm and flipped the taller brunette off. However, she couldn't stop smiling as she replied, "Actually, after a little rocky start it was a great night." She felt Aubrey squeeze her agreement.

Chloe just bounced over to the two girls and wrapped them in a hug, "Oh my God, now I'll be able to see my two besties at the same time, like all the time." Beca just shook her head at the redhead.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

A/N: For the longest time I was debating between two different scenarios for them getting together, the one you read and one softer, admitting their feelings for each other somewhere romantic, like walking through the Mayan ruins. I ended up going with this one because it reminded me more of their interactions in the movie, the two of them getting in each other's faces. Kind of like Aubrey accusing Beca of having a toner for Jesse and Beca responding, 'no, that's my dick'.

And I have to say having the two girls interrupt the next morning was always a part of the plan in this scenario, although I do like the way your mind thinks .HouseofG


	6. Chapter 6

A/N: Alright, another chapter down and it's going to be another M one. There is a bit of a possessive/marking kink (if that's what it's called) in this one, so be prepared. Also a little mild homophobia towards the beginning of the chapter, it's only a line or two, but it's there so be warned (*TRIGGER*). Sorry if I offend anyone with my classification of Tiesto but I'm not that big into him but I do hear him on Sirius's EDM channel when I'm forced to listen to it, hence the classification (I used him because he actually played over spring break in Cancun in 2013 and Avicii played in 2012).

Disclaimer: I don't own anything Pitch Perfect, nor do I get anything monetary from this. I just need something to help me pass the time.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four girls sat in the kitchen, sipping their morning drinks while they made plans for the day. Aubrey peeked around the brunette sitting in her lap to glare at Chloe, "I am not entering a swim suit contest."

Beca leaned back and whispered in her ear, "How about just modelling them for me then?"

Aubrey laughed and pinched her side, causing her to squirm on her lap. Beca laughed as she sat back up, catching the pout of the redhead, "Oh fuck no Chloe. Do not even look at me that way. Besides, this is all Aubrey's now, don't want to tempt the world with something they can't have."

Aubrey gave a playful mutter, "Damn straight."

Beca smiled when she heard her girlfriend, finding Aubrey's possessive nature more than a little arousing, then turned and gave her a soft kiss, "I know baby, I'm all yours."

Stacie raised her hand, "I'm in!"

Beca laughed, "Of course you are."

Chloe reached over and grabbed Aubrey's hand, "Will you come cheer us on?"

Aubrey smiled at her best friend, "Of course I will Chlo, I wouldn't miss it for the world." That caused the redhead to beam at her friend.

Beca turned to look at Aubrey, "Can we hit some of the music stages a little later then? I think Avicii and Tiesto are both playing sometime today and I'd love to hear them live."

Aubrey looked at her, "Who?"

Beca raised her eyebrow at the blonde, "I know you have to listen to more than Ace of Base."

Aubrey glared at her, "I do, I can't help it I like them though."

Beca leaned in and kissed her, "I know Aubs. They are both DJ's. I think you'll like Avicii but Tiesto may be a little too EDM for you. If you really don't like it we can leave right away, I just really want to hear a song or two."

Aubrey squeezed her side, "They can't be any worse than having to listen to Blackstreet."

Beca grumbled, "I still say we were robbed in that riff off."

Aubrey laughed and kissed her cheek, "Yes, we were, and you were awesome even though I didn't know a word that you were singing." Then Aubrey gave her a squeeze, "How about this: I'll go with you to see both acts today if you agree to let me take you snorkeling and back to the Mayan ruins tomorrow."

Beca gave a skeptical look, "One problem, I've never been snorkeling."

Aubrey smiled, "Not a problem, they give you lessons before they head out. And you don't even have to go down far if you don't want to. I hear you can see almost everything floating on the surface, the snorkel just helps so you can look down longer."

Beca nodded, "If that's what you want to do, I'll be happy to go with you. Besides, I already told you I'd go back to the Mayan ruins with you."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The two girls lived up to Aubrey's promise to Chloe. The got right up in the front row and cheered as loud as they could for their two friends. Chloe pouted a little when she was voted off in the second round, but she came down and stood with Aubrey and Beca and helped cheer Stacie to a second place finish. She met the other three girls as they walked back to meet up with her, "Awesome, drinks are on me tonight."

Chloe whooped in excitement but Beca just shook her head, "I don't know, drinking seems to bring me nothing but trouble."

She nudged the blonde next to her with her hip, laughing as Aubrey tried to keep an angry mask on. She finally gave up and picked the smaller girl up, twirling her a bit, "I'll show you trouble." Then she broke down laughing as Beca let out a squeal when Aubrey twirled her, teasing between the laughs, "Some badass DJ."

Beca slapped her shoulder when Aubrey laughed as she set her down, "So not cool dude."

They turned to find their friends had wandered towards the stage again and Beca had to shake her head as they were surrounded by a number of guys who were either congratulating Stacie on placing second or telling Chloe she should have made it to the finals, she looked that good in her bikini.

As they walked over, two of the guys broke off from the crowd and met them before they reached their friends. One of them looked at Beca and whistled, "You should have been in the contest, you could have won easily."

Beca smiled into her hand as Aubrey took half a step in front of her, reaching back and linking their fingers together, "I don't appreciate you hitting on my girlfriend."

The guy stuttered out, "I didn't know…", but his friend stepped in, "Maybe all she needs is a real man."

Aubrey looked him up and down, "Maybe when she finds one she could find out."

He took a step towards her then noticed one of the bouncers hopping down from the stage. He gave a flippant wave, "Damn dykes aren't worth our time, let's go."

The two guys took off before the bouncer got there. When he was next to the girls, he smiled, "It looks like you have everything under control, but I've got to ask; are you two alright?"

Aubrey turned from watching the other two leave and smiled at the bouncer, "Yes, we're fine. Thanks for coming over."

The bouncer tipped an imaginary hat, "You are very welcome. Enjoy your day."

Beca yelled over to Chloe, "We'll be right back." Then she drug Aubrey back behind the stage again. She pushed her against a wall and kissed her hard. Her hands wrapping behind Aubrey's head and pulling her down to her mouth almost possessively.

Aubrey pulled back breathless, "Wow, what was that for?"

Beca shrugged, not really knowing how to explain what Aubrey's protective/possessive streak did to her. So she just said, "For just being you."

Aubrey pulled her into a softer kiss, "And that's for being you, now we better get going if we want to make the first concert." Beca nodded, grabbing her hand and pulling her back to the other two girls.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

It turned out Beca was correct; Aubrey didn't mind Avicii so they stayed for the entire show. Two of the guys from the bikini contest 'just happened to be heading to the concert too' came with them and flirted non-stop through the entire concert with Chloe and Stacie. Beca and Aubrey did their best to ignore them, Aubrey just moved behind Beca and wrapped her arms around the smaller girl while Beca leaned back into her, swaying lightly with the music. Aubrey caught herself trying to move against Beca's motions, her body wanting to move to the heavy bass beat like everyone else. Beca seemed to be moving to something else and it took Aubrey a little while in each song to figure out the beat that Beca was moving too. Finally, when there was a little longer break between songs, Aubrey whispered in her ear, "How do you do that?"

Beca tipped her head back, looking up at the blonde, "Do what?"

Aubrey smiled, "Find the inner beat to a song?"

Beca shrugged, "I just ignore the main drum/bass line as that is essentially for timing and then focus on what they are really doing. That's what really sets the tone for the piece."

Aubrey shook her head, "Yes, but how do you ignore the main beat? I mean it's kind of right there in your face and isn't that the beat they put in to keep everyone dancing?"

Beca turned in Aubrey's arms, giving her a quick kiss, "When I want to enjoy a piece of music, I generally don't want to dance to it; that makes it easy for me to ignore the main beat line."

Aubrey tightened her grip around the brunette, "And that's why you are going to be an awesome music producer."

Beca smiled at the blonde, leaning into her for a few minutes and just enjoying being with her, in this place doing something she loved. When the music started up again, she turned back around, leaning back into Aubrey again. Both girls got lost in the music.

Beca was two for two, as Aubrey really didn't like the music of Tiesto. After two songs, she leaned down and whispered in Beca's ear, "I'm ready to go any time you are."

Beca popped up on her tiptoes as she leaned back, giving the blonde a quick kiss on the cheek. Then she leaned in to whisper back, "Just give me a couple more songs, I really want to hear how he's mixing a couple of different elements." Aubrey nodded against her cheek and then smiled as she looked down, watching her little DJ focus on the music.

Xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca and Aubrey waited in the hotel bar for Chloe and Stacie. The two guys they picked up at the bikini contest weren't interested in seeing Tiesto, so the two girls went with them to do, well whatever. Beca smiled as Chloe came bouncing through the door, followed by a slightly more reserved Stacie. The two girls sat down and Beca asked, "Get tired of the new boy toys already?"

Stacie shrugged, "Not really but I haven't seen you most of the trip so we told them we'd meet up later."

Aubrey took a sip of her drink, then asked, "What about Sarah and Allison?" She kind of hoped the two were past their infatuation with the girls because she was still kind of pissed about Mel's hands on Beca.

Chloe shook her head, "Well, let's just say Lizzie and Mel weren't too happy when we got up the other morning."

Stacie smirked into her drink, "Who went to sleep?"

Chloe playfully slapped her, "Hush. As I was saying, Lizzie and Mel weren't too happy so we told them it might be better if we didn't see each other again."

Beca frowned, "You didn't have to ruin your fun because of us." Aubrey was secretly pleased with her best friend though.

Stacie did another of her shrugs, "I was missing a little 'fulfillment', if you know what I mean."

Beca dropped her head in her hands, "Did not need to know that Stacie."

Stacie laughed and gave Beca a pat on the arm, "I know but it's just so much fun watching you when I say things like that."

The girls finished their drinks and decided that they needed some downtime. They headed back up to their room for a little relaxing and maybe a drink or two. The four women spent the rest of the afternoon laughing, talking, drinking and playing cards. It was honestly the most fun the four of them had together the entire trip.

After grabbing a quick bite for dinner, the girls headed to the most popular club in Cancun. The cover charge was a little over the top, but at least they got an open bar out of the deal. They grabbed a table and ordered their first drinks, Beca and Aubrey trying to have a conversation with two women who looked like giraffes, their heads stretching up to look over the crowd every few seconds. Beca raised her eyebrow at Aubrey, "Hey Chloe, Aubrey and I are going to fuck right on the table now."

Chloe just gave an absent wave as her eyes scanned the crowd, "That's fine Becs, have fun."

Beca shook the redhead, "Oh my God Chloe, they'll be here. I thought we came down to spend time together."

Chloe looked down at her hands, "Sorry, I just didn't want to miss them. They were really nice."

Beca took her hand, "I'm sure they were and I'm sure they'll be here soon. How about we go dance for a little bit and I bet they'll be here by then." Beca looked over at Aubrey who smiled at her.

Beca led the redhead out to the dance floor and got the woman to smile as she playfully bumped her with her hip. They got into a groove and they were both laughing and enjoying the dance by the time the second song ended. Beca looked over at the table to find her girlfriend looking at her fondly and Stacie talking to two guys. Beca grabbed Chloe's hand, yelling to be heard over the music, "See, I told you they'd be here."

Chloe beamed and dragged Beca by the hand back to the table. She let go as they got there so Beca could head over to Aubrey while she bounced up to the guy and hopped up on her tiptoes to give him a kiss on the cheek.

Stacie laughed at the redhead and then introduced the two guys to Beca, "Beca, this is John and David. Guys, Beca." Beca stuck her hand out, which took the two guys by surprise. She shook John's hand and then David's. As they shook she tightened her grip on David's hand and pulled him closer so she could whisper in his ear, "She's a special girl, hurt her and I'll come after you." He took in the sight of an angry Beca and then Aubrey scowling behind her and he gulped and then nodded. Beca smiled at him, "Good, nice to meet you." Chloe gave the brunette a little frown but Beca just smiled at her and shrugged.

The six of them enjoyed the night and the liquor flowed freely (literally, it was part of the cover charge). They would dance for a while and then head back to the table in twos or threes to catch their breath and drink something. Aubrey was at the table with Stacie and John, laughing at something John had said when she looked up. She smiled at her girlfriend dancing with Chloe and David when she noticed a guy sidle up and move into Beca's dance space. Beca kind of turned towards Chloe and David but the guy followed so he stayed in front of her. Aubrey frowned, holding up her finger to interrupt Stacie's story, "I'll be right back."

Aubrey quickly moved around people on the dance floor until she reached Beca, sliding up beside her and turning the smaller girl to face her. She cupped Beca's cheeks and kissed her deeply, her tongue instantly teasing Beca's out. She broke the kiss after a few moments with a, "Hey baby, I missed you." Then she turned and glared at the guy who had stopped dancing and was just standing there, looking like an idiot. He took in her glare and quickly turned and headed off the dance floor to the laughter of his buddies.

Beca pulled on Aubrey's head, making her break her glare at the guy's back, bringing her down into another kiss. Beca smirked at the blonde, "Is it too soon to head back to the room?" Aubrey smirked back, practically dragging the smaller girl off the dance floor.

They stopped at the table long enough to finish their drinks and let their friends know they were leaving. Stacie gave them a knowing smirk, to which Beca responded, "And don't even think of rushing back to the hotel room. You guys stay and enjoy yourself, for a couple of hours at least."

Stacie laughed, "Get some Shawshank." Beca flipped her off as she pulled Aubrey towards the door.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca shut the door behind her and quickly shimmied out of her skirt before lifting her shirt over her head and tossing it to the side. Aubrey smiled and licked her lips at the sight of the sexy brunette standing in front of her in her lace bra and panties. Beca walked up to her, pulling her down into a deep kiss, her tongue pushing into Aubrey's mouth before she could offer resistance. Aubrey quickly caught up, her tongue moving against Beca's in a fight for dominance. Aubrey turned them until Beca's legs were against the bed. She broke the kiss and moved to nip lightly at Beca's ear, "Lay down baby."

Beca quickly complied, dropping down onto her ass and then scooting up onto the bed. Aubrey slowly undressed as she watched Beca. When she was at a matching level of undress, she crawled across the bed until she was on her hands and knees over Beca. She dropped her head and brushed a kiss over Beca's lips, but pulled back quickly earning a whine from the smaller girl. She asked a question that had been swirling in her mind since that afternoon, "Why do you seem to like it so much when I get possessive? Most people start to pull away when I do that, but you seem to want more of it."

Beca shrugged, a little embarrassed by her visceral response to it but trying to explain it anyway, "I don't know, it just makes me feel wanted, secure…" she let out a groan, "arrrrgh…" She tried to explain more, "It's always just been me, I've always felt I've had to be a badass and protect myself because nobody else would do it. Then I didn't have to and you'd think that I'd feel threatened by that or not like it, but for whatever reason when you let the world know that I'm yours it excites the fuck out of me."

Aubrey was stunned, not only was her possessive streak not going to be an issue (at least not at the moment) but Beca actually liked it. Aubrey smiled down at the girl under her, slowly leaning down and kissing along her neck. After a couple of kisses, she stopped and whispered, "So you wouldn't mind if I left something here…" she kissed her neck, then brought her lips back, sucking lightly before continuing, "to let everyone know that you're mine?"

Beca groaned at the feel of Aubrey's lips on her neck, shaking her head. Aubrey smiled as she started to kiss lower, "No, marks there are a little trashy and we aren't trashy."

She kissed down the front of Beca's chest, reaching down and undoing the front clasp of her bra, her breasts popping free as soon as the clasp was undone. She palmed both breasts before her mouth reached one, then she squeezed one as her tongue laved the nipple. She moved her mouth to the inner side of Beca's breast, sucking a little more firmly than on her neck. She broke away, to tease, "How about here?" She sucked again, causing Beca to suck in her breath, holding it. Then she stopped, shaking her head, "No, not there either."

Beca moaned, "Please Aubs, please,"

She slowly kissed her way down Beca's stomach, stopping every few kisses to lightly suck on Beca's skin, teasing the brunette. She knelt next to Beca's legs, sliding her panties down and removing them before she moved to kneel between them. She pushed lightly on Beca's thighs as she slid down onto her stomach, kissing and sucking lightly along Beca's inner thigh. She pulled back to watch as she slowly slid her fingers up and down Beca's slit, smiling at how wet she had the poor girl. Her teeth nipped the junction between Beca's pelvis and inner thigh making the brunette gasp and buck her hips. Aubrey kissed along the crease caused by Beca's bent leg as her fingers continued to lazily move along Beca's slit. Then she moved in, kissing until her mouth was mere millimeters from Beca's slit. She kissed and sucked lightly, groaning, "Here?"

Beca moaned again, too turned on to say anything. Aubrey suddenly pushed two fingers inside of Beca, sucking firmly on the spot. Her fingers slowly worked in and out as she continued to suck on Beca's skin, marking her.

Beca's hips tried to lift off the bed, but Aubrey's fingers inside of her and her mouth pressing down on her mound kept her pinned to the bed. She suddenly moved her fingers to Aubrey's hair and pulled her tighter against her, her hips rocking slightly to meet the thrusts of her fingers. Aubrey nipped with her teeth before sucking again, her thumb slipping up to rub over Beca's clit. Beca came unhinged, screaming Aubrey's name as her body spasmed, her arms holding Aubrey in place as her body started shaking and jerking through her orgasm.

As Beca came down, Aubrey smiled up at her from her place between her thighs. She gave a little smirk as she rubbed her thumb over the bruise that was already dark red on Beca's mound. Her smirk faltered a little when Beca flinched at the touch, but Beca quickly reached down and pulled the blonde up, soothing, "No, it's okay baby. It's just a little sensitive right now."

Beca kissed her deeply, her body still shaking slightly from the intensity of her orgasm. Aubrey broke the kiss and slowly stroked the brunette's cheek, "I know I can be a little intense Becs, but if I ever go too far, please let me know. I don't want to lose you over my insecurities." She nuzzled against the smaller girl's neck, her lips trailing lightly up the smooth skin until she reached Beca's ear. She whispered, "Besides, if you're mine, then I'm yours."

Beca rolled onto her side, placing a quick kiss on the blonde's lips. She smirked, "Does that mean I get to mark you too?" Aubrey suddenly realized what Beca meant as the thought of Beca marking her shot right to her core. She just nodded at the smaller girl. She _never_ wanted anyone to leave a mark on her, _ever_. But suddenly the thought of Beca's mouth on her, sucking was something that needed to happen, now.

Beca smiled as she reached around the blonde and unclasped her bra. She leaned down and sucked a nipple into her mouth, her hands being greedy and moving to push Aubrey's panties to the side so she could twirl her fingertip lightly over Aubrey's clit. She pulled back and put her hand on the middle of Aubrey's chest and pushed the taller girl down onto her back. Beca looked like the cat that ate the canary as she tugged Aubrey's panties off and then settled between her legs. Beca didn't make a move to mark Aubrey immediately, her mouth settled on Aubrey's clit instead, her tongue working over her hard clit while she slipped two fingers inside her lover. She slowly built the blonde up, working her closer and closer to her orgasm. When she knew Aubrey was close, she slid her thumb up to rub on Aubrey's clit and she moved her mouth to suck hard on Aubrey's skin. The sudden switch of sensations pushed Aubrey over the edge, her hips bucking against Beca as Beca tried to keep her mouth latched to Aubrey's skin.

Beca kept sucking as her fingers slowly brought Aubrey down, the blonde groaning at the sensation of Beca's lips still firmly attached to her skin. Beca finally broke away from Aubrey's body, giving a light kiss to the mark she had just created. She slid up to cuddle against the blonde's side, "There, now you're mine."

Aubrey gave a content sigh as she reached over to flip the sheet over their naked bodies, "Yes I am baby."


	7. Chapter 7

A/N: Alright my lovelies, the last chapter in the story. The intention was always just to write about their spring break trip, but I might be convinced to write a second piece that follows their life after (if there's enough interest) – but warning, I have a feeling that it won't be all sunshine and rainbows for our two girls…just saying.

Disclaimer: I write these fics for the sanity they provide me, I get nothing monetary out of it.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca slowly became aware of her surroundings as she woke up. She smelled coffee so either someone was already awake or had been up already. She rolled over and her hand found Aubrey lying next to her, so she scooted her body over and wrapped herself around the blonde. Aubrey sleepily greeted her, "Mmmmm…morning baby."

Beca pushed her hair to the side and kissed the back of her neck, "Morning Aubs."

This kiss sent a little shiver through Aubrey, "Don't start anything we can't finish. Someone's already up."

Beca kissed her neck again, "I'm not starting anything, I'm just kissing my girlfriend good morning."

Aubrey rolled over and playfully glared at Beca, "If you keep that up, I'll be starting something."

Beca shrugged, "It's not my fault you have no self-control."

Aubrey rolled on top of her, pinning her down and tickling her, "I'll show you no self-control."

The girls rolled around, tickling each other until Chloe popped her head around the corner, "Alright you two, do I have to come separate you? I'll stop this car if I have to."

Both girls stopped and rolled onto their sides, leaning on their elbows and looking at Chloe with guilty faces, saying in unison, "Sorry mom."

The three girls looked at each other for a moment more before bursting out laughing. Chloe dropped down onto the bed between the two girls, "Coffee is ready."

Beca leaned over and kissed her cheek, "Thank God, you're the best."

Aubrey looked at her watch, "Alright Becs, we have about three hours until we have to be down to the marina for our tour. What should we do until then?"

Beca looked at the redhead between them, "How about we hang with Chloe and Stacie, if she's around."

She heard a voice come from the kitchen, "She's around."

Aubrey smiled, "Sounds good."

The girls sat around the table drinking their morning coffee and deciding what to do. Beca suddenly remembered something as she looked at all of the mostly empty bottles of alcohol scattered around the kitchen, "I have a completely empty suitcase. We should go souvenir shopping." The other girls agreed with various levels of enthusiasm.

Beca and Aubrey jumped through the shower. They decided to save time by showering together, which almost didn't save them time. Aubrey's hands started wandering over Beca's soapy body until Beca grabbed her wrist and gave a playful glare, "While I would so love for you to continue, we have to get going so we can make our boat."

Aubrey pouted, "Fine." But she did run her hand over the mark she left on Beca, "That looks really good on you."

Beca smiled as she returned the favor, running her hand over Aubrey's mark, "Yours looks pretty good too."

Aubrey laughed as she brought Beca in for a quick kiss. Then she broke away with an exaggerated sigh, "Fine, let's get going. Don't want to keep those two waiting too long, Stacie might find a guy to fool around with hiding under our bed or something."

Beca laughed as she tipped her head back to wash the conditioner out. As she tipped her head down and wiped the excess water from her hair she playfully chastised her girlfriend, "You're terrible Aubs, be nice." Aubrey winked at the smaller girl as she switched places with her, rinsing the conditioner from her own hair.

They didn't take too much longer in the bathroom because they didn't need to put much makeup on as they were going to be in the water later that day. They bopped out of the bathroom and stuck their heads into the kitchen, letting the other two know they were almost ready. Beca went through Stacie's suitcase and tossed a couple of things to Aubrey, who packed them in their bag for the afternoon.

When they were finally ready, the four girls walked down the street towards the shops they wanted to go to; Beca and Aubrey with linked hands, Stacie's arm linked through Beca's, Chloe's arm linked through Aubrey's. The girls had a blast, laughing at some outrageous 'gifts' to oohing and awing over some gorgeous (but expensive) things. They each picked up their gift for the various Bellas (they did the equivalent of a secret Santa, each girl picking a Bella name out of a hat to bring a gift back for, with Chloe and Aubrey getting two each as they were the captains).

Beca and Aubrey were looking over some interesting jewelry when Aubrey suddenly excused herself, "I think I left something in the last shop."

Beca looked at her oddly, "Let's go get it then."

Aubrey shrugged, "You keep looking here, maybe you'll find something you like."

Beca scoffed, "Like I could afford these."

Aubrey shrugged, "I'll be right back, there's no sense both of us going for my stupidity."

Beca looked at her with a dubious expression, "Fine, I'll be over there looking at the wind chimes."

Aubrey nodded, "I'll hurry right back."

Beca still had on the same dubious expression as she watched Aubrey leave. She turned to Chloe, muttering to the redhead, "That woman is up to something."

Chloe smiled, "That may be true, but now you can get that bracelet you've been eyeing for her."

Beca looked at her with a surprised expression, "How?"

Chloe shrugged, "I know both of my best friends."

Beca went up to the counter and told the clerk what she wanted and paid for it. Now the hard part, coming back to get it when it was finished without Aubrey finding out. Aubrey came back a few minutes later and slid in next to Beca from behind, slipping her hand around Beca's and lacing their fingers together, "Miss me?"

Beca turned and gave her a quick kiss, "Of course."

They continued shopping until they were worried all of their stuff wouldn't fit in Beca's suitcase. They were getting ready to leave when Beca excused herself to go to the bathroom. Aubrey looked at her watch, "Hurry Becs, we don't have a whole lot of time before we have to be to the marina."

Beca nodded as she took off at a trot, "I'll hurry." She quickly ran to the store to pick up her present. She thanked the clerk as she took the item out of the small box and slipped it into her pocket, hoping nothing would happen to it on the boat.

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Beca was never going to get the hang of this snorkeling thing. Every time she went under water she couldn't get all of the water out of the snorkel and ended up coughing half of the ocean out of her lungs. The third time it happened Aubrey had moved on from the consoling girlfriend to the laughing her head off at her girlfriend girlfriend. Beca scowled at her as she started coughing again, "I can just stay on the boat."

Aubrey put her hands up in surrender, "I'm sorry Becs, it's just that you look so cute."

Beca pouted, "I look cute when I'm dying?"

Aubrey kissed the pout off of her, "*A* you don't look so badass when you pout and *B* you're always cute."

Beca let her pout slide at that, giving her a small kiss back, "Suck up."

Aubrey linked their hands, "Is it working?"

Beca squeezed her hand, "Yup."

The captain came over just then to let them know they were boarding. Aubrey had wanted something a little less stressful for Beca so she had arranged for a smaller charter. There were only four other people on the boat, another couple and two girls. They headed over to the boat and Beca took a seat next to Aubrey, holding her hand a little more tightly than normal. Aubrey gave her a slightly puzzled look to which Beca explained, "Smaller boat, so I'm a little nervous."

Aubrey put her arm around the brunette, "We won't be going out far for the first leg. The second leg will take us out a little bit, but we have great weather so it shouldn't even be rough." Beca gave her the best smile she could to which Aubrey squeezed her and kissed her nose.

They stopped about thirty minutes later, the captain indicated that they were currently in about 8-10 feet of water but the floor rose quickly to the port size to a shallows that was 2-6 feet deep with a nice little reef system. They were deep enough that they could hop from the boat rather than going down the ladder and putting their fins on in the water. Beca dropped into the water and her hand slipped from her mask, letting a little bit of water in. She swore under her breath as she took it off and dried it with a towel the captain handed her from the boat. When she was situated, she swam towards the shallower water and her girlfriend.

Aubrey waited for Beca about fifteen feet from the boat. She didn't want to get too far from her as she knew Beca was a little nervous. When Beca swam up to her, Aubrey pointed down and Beca finally took the time to swim with her face down in the water. She swam a circle around Aubrey with her face down for about a minute. Then she stopped and looked at the blonde, her smile reaching from ear to ear, "Thank you."

Aubrey smiled back at her, "For what baby?"

Beca took her hand, squeezing it, "For bringing me here. I've never seen anything like this, it's beautiful."

Aubrey smiled at her and then put her own snorkel back in, waiting for Beca to do the same. Then she switched hands she was holding and the two girls swam along the reef hand in hand, enjoying each other and the beauty of nature. As they swam, they would each point colorful fish, sea turtles or other things that caught their attention. They spent nearly an hour on the reef, moving between the shallow water and the slightly deeper areas. Aubrey dove down into some of the deeper reefs, Beca watching from the surface, her eyes always following the blonde (just in case). The captain finally called them in, much to the chagrin of the girls. After they toweled off, Beca pulled Aubrey against her and wrapped her towel around them both. She kissed her cheek, "Thank you again Aubs, that was great."

Aubrey smirked, "Oh, we aren't done. At least I'm not."

Beca looked at her with a concerned expression, "What's that supposed to mean?"

Aubrey leaned back, cuddling into Beca's side, "Have you ever heard of whale sharks."

Beca muttered, "No, no, and no! I am not getting into the water with sharks."

Aubrey pulled Beca's arms tighter around her, "They aren't like real sharks; they don't eat meat. But they are huge, they are more like small whales than sharks. I guess that's how they got their name."

Beca still didn't like it, "But Aubs, _sharks_. It's right in their name."

Aubrey wiggled down a little, bringing Beca around her a little more, enjoying the warmth of her body in the sun as she dried off. She turned and kissed Beca's shoulder, "This was one of the things I wanted to do when I found out we were coming down here. I know it isn't for anyone, so it won't hurt my feelings if you stay in the boat for this part. I'm just so happy that I got to spend the last hour with you on that beautiful reef."

Beca shook her head, "If you think I'm letting you get into the water alone with sharks, you're crazy."

Aubrey turned into Beca, smiling against her shoulder, "Thanks Becs."

Beca gave a resigned sigh, "I'm not going to lose you right after we finally start dating."

Aubrey turned and slid up Beca's body a little, wrapping her arms around her girlfriend. She gave a little smirk as she buried her nose in Beca's hair, "Finally, huh?"

Beca became silent, a light blush creeping up her chest and through her cheeks, "Well, yah. We've been essentially dancing around it since the bus. I mean it took us long enough, so finally."

Aubrey shook her head against the smaller girl's, man Beca was a terrible liar. Aubrey hugged Beca again, deciding to leave that question for another time, "It did take us forever, didn't it."

Beca nuzzled into Aubrey's, "Too long." Aubrey turned back around and slid back into Beca's embrace, the girls falling silent, heads tipped back to enjoy the feel on the sun.

The captain stopped the boat about fifteen minutes later, calling everyone to the aft deck. He smiled as he pointed to the several large whale sharks swimming around the boat. He smiled as he talked, "We got lucky today and there seem to be a number of them feeding in this area. Now remember, these are animals and we are in their home, so please don't touch them. If they touch you, just let them do their thing. They're just being curious."

Beca mumbled, "So if they start eating us, let them do their thing. Got it."

Aubrey bumped her with her shoulder, "Oh hush, they only eat plankton and krill." Then she looked the brunette up and down, appraising her, "Although you are tiny enough that they might confuse you." Beca glared at her. Aubrey leaned down and kissed her cheek, "I'm just teasing Becs, sorry." Beca gave a "hrmph" but reached out and linked her fingers with Aubrey's as the captain finished.

The two girls got into their gear and Aubrey dropped into the water first. Beca stood at the edge, looking down into the water, not sure if she wanted to do this now that it was actually time. Well, she never really wanted to do this, but Aubrey was out there so she wanted to be too. She put her snorkel between her teeth, glad for the feeling of the rubber between them so she could bite down hard as she closed her eyes and jumped.

This time she held her mask tight enough and she quickly swam over to Aubrey. She sat there treading water as she took her snorkel out, "Alright, now what?" Aubrey just pointed a little further out from the boat and Beca nodded as she put her snorkel back in, following Aubrey further out.

She was honest with herself, the first time she saw the big sharks swimming below her freaked her the hell out. They were so big and their mouths opened so far. But the more she watched them, the less scared she felt until she understood, at least a little, why Aubrey had wanted to do this. The two girls swam in lazy patterns around the area, watching the whale sharks feeding and playing. Beca stopped swimming and sat there treading for a minute and Aubrey smiled at her. Beca swam over to the blonde and popped her snorkel out so she could lean in and kiss her girlfriend.

Their time in the water was over much too soon for both girls, much to the surprise of Beca. They waited for their turn to use the cabin below deck to change into clothes more suitable for walking through ruins. When it was their turn, Beca couldn't help pulling Aubrey into a deep kiss right after she had shimmied out of her bikini bottom. Beca's hands roamed over Aubrey's hips until the blonde grabbed her by both wrists and gave her a small glare, "Don't you dare get me worked up."

Beca whined, "You've had me worked up since the reef."

Aubrey shrugged playfully, "Not my fault you have no self-control. But seriously, I'm not going to do anything in a strange boat with strangers less than 20 feet away."

Beca gave a small pout, "Fine."

Aubrey leaned in and kissed her again, her fingers trailing up her inner thigh, "But you are all mine later."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The girls walked with linked hands along the trails through the Mayan ruins. They had already been up one and the view was breathtaking. While they walked next to a set of statues, Aubrey asked something she had been curious about for a while, "Becs, why do you call me Aubs? Everyone usually uses Bree; hell, even you used to use Bree."

Beca shrugged, slightly embarrassed by the question, "That's just it, everyone calls you Bree. I wanted something that was special. Something that was just for me."

Aubrey looked at the smaller girl, finally putting two and two together, "But you started calling my Aubs over a month ago, we literally just started dating." Beca gave an embarrassed shrug. Aubrey leaned over and brushed her nose over Beca's cheek, "So, I take it you've had feelings for me for some time then?"

Beca nodded against her nose but didn't look up, "You could say that."

Aubrey lifted her chin up so the brunette was looking at her, "Well, I think we are both in the same boat then because I've been denying my feelings for you since about, oh, the day we met."

Beca scoffed, "You called me a bitch."

Aubrey shrugged, "I knew you'd be trouble if I got close to you."

Beca sighed, "And now?"

Aubrey laughed, "You're definitely trouble."

Beca laughed with her as she pushed her back onto a ledge and straddled her lap, leaning down to kiss her deeply. Aubrey groaned into the kiss, mumbling when it broke, "Definitely trouble."

She lifted her hips, indicating Beca should get off. She stood next to her girlfriend and dug through the bag she had brought with them. She smiled as she found what she was looking for and when she set the bag down she was holding a long box. Beca looked at her stunned and when Aubrey opened it to show her a gold chain with a heart pendant with a brown stone she whispered, "It's beautiful."

Aubrey smiled, "I'm glad you like it, its Mexican amber. I thought you should have something special to remember our vacation."

Beca turned around and held her hair to the side, letting Aubrey fasten the chain around her neck. When she turned back around her hand reached up and she fondly ran her fingers over the heart. She looked adoringly at the blonde, "Thank you." Then she leaned up on her tiptoes and brushed a quick kiss over Aubrey's lips. Aubrey gave a playful smirk, "That's all I get?"

Beca laughed, "No, that's not all you get." She turned around as she reached into her pocket. Aubrey saw her fiddling with something, but she kept her back turned so she couldn't see what her girlfriend was doing (she was making sure the chain hadn't gotten tangled together in her pocket). Then Beca turned around holding up a dainty two-chain gold bracelet with the chains connected to a gold heart.

Aubrey looked at it with awe, "It's beautiful Beca." Then she looked at the heart again, noticing that it was engraved with 'A&B'. She sighed wistfully, "It's perfect." Aubrey held out her wrist so Beca could put it on her. Aubrey's fingers did much the same as Beca's had, running fondly over the gold heart. Then she pulled her girlfriend into her embrace, resting her head on Beca's shoulder, "Thank you."

Beca melted into her embrace, "You're welcome, Aubs."

The two girls walked slowly back to the boat. Beca quietly asked, "Aubs, things aren't going to change when we get back, are they?"

Aubrey gave Beca's hand a squeeze, "Of course they are going to change Becs. Will I be proud to call you my girlfriend, of course. But we won't be able to spend every waking minute with each other, so we'll have to learn to make the most of the time we do get to spend with one another. I'm still the captain of the Bellas and I'm sure we are going to butt heads occasionally over that. But just remember whatever happens when we argue, I…," she took a breath, "…really like you and I don't want that to affect," she pointed between them, "this."

Beca looked relieved, "Good, as long as you promise not to give up on us just because our vacation is over and we have to get back to our real lives."

Aubrey pulled Beca closer, snaking her arm around the brunette's waist, "You are part of my real life now, like it or not."

Beca gave a little hum as she leaned into Aubrey's side, "I love it."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

Much to Beca's dismay, Chloe and Stacie were in the room when they got back. She wanted to hold Aubrey to her later comment, but it didn't look like luck was on her side. When she asked them why they weren't out partying, Chloe plopped down on the bed next to Stacie, "I think we're all partied out. The thought of doing another shot is making me physically ill."

Stacie groaned next to her, "I think I'm going to sleep for 24 hours straight."

Beca laughed, "What happened to the attitude, 'I'll sleep when I'm dead'?"

Stacie flipped her off, "It feels like I've died." Beca laughed as she dropped down on her bed, holding her hand out to Aubrey.

Aubrey groaned as she was pulled onto her bed next to Beca, "I don't know if I could do anything tonight either, all of that snorkeling wore me out."

Beca gave a playful glare, "It sure wasn't me."

Aubrey pulled her down into a hug, "Oh hush, you."

The girls changed into their pajamas and decided to spend the night in watching movies together. Beca didn't watch much of the movie, choosing instead to watch Aubrey. After the first movie, Aubrey looked at her, "What?"

Beca leaned in and kissed her lightly, "Just watching you."

Aubrey blushed lightly as she leaned into Beca, "Why?"

Beca shrugged, "I love watching your expressions."

Aubrey kissed her before turning back to the TV, "Dork."

xxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxxx

The four girls woke the next morning to a light rain; the day looking gray and glum. They decided to pack up their bags and spend their last day with each other. They found a couple of things to do close to the hotel and spent the remaining time playing cards.

As per usual with Aubrey, they were one of the first groups down to the lobby to start loading the bus that afternoon. Beca wrapped her arms around Aubrey's arm as they stood waiting for the busses to pull into the loading area, worried that Aubrey might start pulling away now that their vacation was over, you know 'what happens in Mexico, stays in Mexico'. But then her hand absently went to the heart around her neck and she smiled, her worries easing as she thought about the look in Aubrey's eyes when she had given it to her. She squeezed Aubrey's arm, "Aubs, I hope it's alright, but I think I'm falling in love with you."

Aubrey leaned her head down against Beca's, "Good, because the feeling is mutual Becs."

Just then the busses pulled up and the girls dragged their suitcases out to be stowed. They loaded up onto the bus right away, too tired to want to stand around waiting for everyone to load. They picked the same spots they rode down in, Stacie and Chloe automatically taking the front two seats, Stacie curling up her jacket and leaning against the window, her eyes closing immediately. Beca and Aubrey slid into the seats behind them, Aubrey taking the window seat and as soon as Beca had their iPod ready for the long drive back, she lifted her arm so Beca could curl into her side.

Forty five hours later, the busses pulled onto the Barden campus. Beca woke a dozing Aubrey, who looked out the window at the campus coming to life with spring blossoms. Aubrey looked at Beca, thinking the symbolization was appropriate, new beginnings. When the busses stopped at the Student Center to unload, Beca got up and stepped back to let Aubrey out first. Aubrey smiled as she leaned back and kissed Beca's cheek, "Thanks baby," holding her hand out for the younger girl to take. Beca smiled to herself, everything was going to be just fine.


End file.
